Starlit stage
by NinjaprincessBell
Summary: Kitty gets her heart broken by the man she loves, then he friend Luna Alley goes and helps her to forget, and something happens that bring the two closer then ever. Note this fic contains Mature scenes and violence, Luna is not my OC's she belongs to Lunerpet, all credit for her goes to him, this is yuri, girl on girl action, however it really isn't, details inside, Kitty/Luna OC.
1. The kiss

**Authors note, this is my first fic ever, Tuff Puppy characters do not belong to me, and neither do some OC's such as Lunerpet's Luna Alley, or others, I understand and know that Kitty isn't a lesbian and I don't see her as one ether, that's why this fic is using a character such as Luna, for the fact that she is Mono Gendered so she is neither gender nor both, which makes sense due to her being an Alien cat, so reproducing with said species does work if you think about it, and yes, I am a major Luna Alley fan, I don't really watch the show or am a fan of Kitty, I like her, but only so much, I'm actually more a fan of the OC's that are made due to a show or game, and this fic is a tribute to my Favorite OC Luna, Made by Lunerpet, which has given me the thumps up to use his OC for this fic, so I hope everyone enjoys this fic, remember it's my first time writing, so, please Review and tell me your thoughts, and if you want me to add or use your OC in the future PM or leave a Review telling me about that OC, Color, animal, gender, job, side of good or evil, eye color, hair style & color, fur if any, you know the works, now enjoy the show. :)**

A tan cat girl with black hair and green eyes smiled at her boyfriend, the water delivery guy known as Eric, he had finally asked her out and she excitedly accepted, she was wearing a black lace dress with no back, and a lace veil over the lower half it was only a little longer then the dress itself, the top half sparkled and showed her cleavage quite well, she got a good amount of guys to turn their heads, she was confused why her partner a white dog with no pants seemed jealous about it, but she would worry about that later, right now she finally got her dream boat of a man.

They had just eaten dinner together and were getting ready to leave "Did you enjoy that meal Kitty?" the tan muscled hunk asked her with a sparkling smile making her melt "Uh-huh..." she said barely able to speak this was their first date, and everything was going great, she was completely in love right now, the beefy hunk got up and payed for the meal, then offered his arm to her like a true gentleman.

She smiled wider if that was possible, and took his arm as she stood up, they left the restaurant and walked, she happily leaned her head against his bulging shoulder muscle and almost purred, it felt like she was in paradise, and it only got better as they cut through a park, the river that cut through was calm and the path was lit with light posts, the lights were dim enough for a perfect mood lighting.

They walked through the park and grasshoppers rubbed their legs making that chirping sound and stars shined just right, Kitty sighed lovingly, if there was ever a sign of pure love, this..this was it, they walked to the catwalk, her apartment was a pretty high up, but then they passed it "Um, Eric? My apartment was back there" he nodded as they walked.

If they weren't going to her place, where were they going "Um, Eric, I would actually like to go home, I have work tomorrow" he smiled "It can wait, just follow me" Kitty looked at him a bit concerned as they turned to an alleyway and he kinda roughly pushed her against the building wall "Ow, hey, what's the big idea?" she saw something in his eyes, something that worried her.

He went straight for her neck and kissed it hard "What are you doing?" she tried to push him off her but he held her arms back and took out his claws and began to cut the middle part of her dress making her breasts exposed to the cold air "Eric, this isn't funny, I want this to stop!" she was getting rather upset now, that was one of her best dresses and Eric was going to far.

"Be quiet while I work..." he then grabbed her breast and felt one of her nipples that was now hard due to the cold "What the, I said stop, what's gotten into you!?" he moved her breast and pinched her nipple between his fingers "Ahhh, stop it, last warning!" he laughed not believing her and tugged on her breast roughly "Ow! That's it!" she grabbed his leg with her tail and pulled tripping him up and sending him to the hard ground.

Kitty covered her breasts with her arm and growled at him "You went too far Eric!" he rubbed his head, but as she tried to leave he grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him "Your not going anywhere, you slut!" Kitty kicked him but he got on top of her and held her down "Let go!" he kissed her lips shutting her up and grabbed at her clothes "MMM!" she then kneed him in the groin hard forcing him to let go of her for a second.

She punched him off her completely and she growled more "You pig, how dare you!" she brought out her claws "Whoa, settle down Kitty, let's talk about this!" She kicked him in the junk making him scream and punched him so hard he blacked out "Selfish pig!" she stormed off with the remains of her dress and went straight to her apartment.

She slammed the door and sighed to herself "Everything was going so well...god I'm so stupid, all he cared about was my body...like every other guy..." she took off her torn dress and changed into her casual black short shorts and white shirt with short sleeves, she sat on her couch and tears started to from in her eyes.

"Why...why does..anyone..love me..for me?" she let her tears from and fall down her cheek, Eric wasn't the first guy she dated, but she thought he was different, all she wanted was someone to love her for her not her gorgeous body, she felt terrible, everything was so perfect too, she truly thought he was the one, but now she didn't know what to think.

She laid on her couch and cried on her pillow, crying herself to sleep for the night ***THE NEXT MORNING*** Kitty woke up and felt her tears dried on her face, she sat up and rubbed her arm over her eyes and cleaned up her eyes a bit "I don't feel like going to work today..." she stood up and went over to her kitchen sink and turned the nob, water started to come out from the faucet and she cupped some water with both her hands and splashed her face.

"Haaa! That's a little better" Kitty splashed herself again and her phone started to ring "God if it's him.." she hated the idea of even talking to that slime ball she actually loved for so long, she dried off her hands and went over to the phone and picked it up, she smiled as she looked over the caller id, it wasn't him so she answered it.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line spoke, it was a female's soft voice "Hello Kitty, it's me Luna, so tell me all about your big date last night, how did it go?" Kitty sighed and shook her head "Not as I had hoped, it was great until he decided to force himself on me.." the girl on the other line was silent for a moment, as if trying to process what she just said.

"Wait...he did what!?" Kitty nodded "Ye-yeah...he ripped my dress and forced me to the ground, but I got away, are you at work?" the other girl spoke "I'm actually in my lab at Tuff, you want to come on and talk?" Kitty sighed "Ye-yeah, I'd like that" she heard some noise in the background "Okay Kitty, see you in a bit" Kitty hung up and got dressed into her work clothes, she straightened out her clothes and grabbed her keys before leaving her apartment.

She jumped on her motorcycle and put on her helmet before starting it and driving off, it wasn't long before she got to T.U.F.F. HQ and saw the elevator, she parked and jumped off the bike and headed into the elevator, she pushed a button on the side and the doors closed, and the elevator started to move, she waited as the elevator moved and her thoughts went back to the night before.

"Jerk, I can't believe him" she said to herself and the elevator stopped, she walked out and went to a room called Lab 51, she thought it was funny Luna had that lab called that, she opened the door and walked in "Hey Luna, I'm here" she said and then a blue cat with violet hair and pink eyes rolled out from under a machine.

"Hey Kitty!" she got up and lifted up her goggles, she dusted off her black skirt and she was wearing a pink halter top with red hearts on it "Hey Luna, how are you today?" the alien smiled "Oh, you know, busy busy, I love my job" Kitty nodded, then Luna pushed a button and the floor opened up, and a table with couches raised up and Luna flopped herself on one side.

"Sit!" Kitty sat down on the other couch and sighed "So what happened?" Luna asked leaning forward "Well..everything was going great, I mean, the romance was amazing, we had dinner, walked through the perfect park, everything was...so perfect" Luna looked confused "So why did it turn bad?" Kitty cringed at the thought.

"Well, he was taking me home, when suddenly we passed by my home and he took me into an alleyway and tried to force himself on me..." Luna got mad, and she didn't just show it in her expression ether "That stupid jerk! How dare he toy with your feelings and pull that! I should beat him to death, bring him back and beat him again!" Kitty looked at her for a second and softly laughed.

"Thank you Luna, but don't worry about it, that guy only cared about my body, nothing else" Luna breathed in and out for a second "Yeah...I don't understand that, it's voice that matters" Kitty raised an eyebrow and Luna laughed "Kidding, that was my planet's thing" Kitty smiled at her and they talked about a few more things when a white dog wearing only a shirt walked in.

"Hey girls!" Luna waved to him "Hey Dudley!" Kitty looked over to him but didn't say anything, Dudley sat down next to kitty "So what's going on girls?" Luna wasn't one for secrets between friends "Well, Kitty was sexually attacked by that Water delivery guy on their date" Kitty looked at Luna horrified and Dudley got angry.

"He did what!?" He looked at Kitty as she sighed "Yes okay? He tried to force himself on me, but I took care of it, he won't bug me again" Dudley nodded in agreement "Your right he won't!" he jumped off the couch and accidentally kicked Kitty forward as she ran off, sending her right at Luna "Whoa!" she crashed right into Luna and the couch tipped over with them on it.

Kitty opened her eyes and saw Luna under her, she felt something on her lips and realized their lips were connected, Luna's lips different from hers they felt so pleasant too, her lips tasted sweet with a hint of fresh mint or maybe pine, ether way_"She taste...good.." _she thought and couldn't find the strength to pull away, she melted with their lips locked.

Luna opened her eyes and saw Kitty right in her face with closed eyes and enjoying something, it didn't take long before Luna realized she couldn't breath, and she got the strange smell of flowers and a familiar taste of salt water with a hint of fresh falling leafs or maybe that season called Autumn, she felt Kitty's saliva enter her open mouth as she tried to get Kitty off.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty heard Luna _"Is she enjoying it too?" _she thought and Luna accidentally swallowed her saliva right before finally pushing her off and dashed to a sink "Gahhh! I swallowed!" Kitty smiled at her _"I just kissed a girl...and I liked it" _she thought as Luna washed her mouth clean, "Kitty!? What was that about!?" Kitty got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry Luna, Dudley pushed me onto you, you okay?" Kitty smelled the air as if taking in the kiss again and Luna continued to wash her mouth "Well..um, Kitty? I should get back to work, I'll see you later okay?" Kitty nodded "Oh you can count on that Luna, see you later" Kitty left Luna's lab was a smile and Luna was left confused with her thoughts.

**Hey again, it'sa me ScarletAngelBell, you can all call me Scarlet, I hope you enjoyed my very first fic ever, this has been so much fun, I just think and it's on, and as a reminder, Luna is Lunerpet's OC's, she does not belong to me, I'm just a big fan of her, and I would like to thank my Boyfriend T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz for the support and love that got me to write this, I would also like to thank DarkMageDragon for being a great friend, Homeydaclown for all the encouragement, and Lunerpet for such an awesome OC to write about. Thank you for reading, and Chapter two will happen. :)**


	2. Love Dilemma

Scarlet's Starlit Stage chapter 2

***Somewhere in Petropolis***A tan cat was sitting at her desk, she had pink hair long and in a ponytail, her silver eyes were focused on a paper as she read it to herself "Hmmm, I see" then she heard a knock on her door "It's open" she said without even bothering to look up, then a familiar blonde and brown cat walks in "Are you Ms. Rosie?" she looked up and the large cat man.

"That's me, what can I help you with?" Eric sat down across from her "It's my girlfriend, I need someone to spy on her" Rosie raised an eyebrow "This girl cheating on you?" he shook his head "Not that I know of no, but she's been acting odd, I just want an eye on her" Rosie smiled "The concerned boyfriend worried about his girl huh? Okay, but I don't come cheap" Eric looked at her annoyed.

"How much?" Rosie grinned "For something like this? A couple hundred a day up front, if something happens that is not part of the job, I'm raising the price, agreed?" He growled at her, she was a good business woman and she knew how to wrap people around her fingers "Tch, fine" he took out three hundred and gave it to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr...?" he smiled at her "You can call me Eric, the girl your looking for is Kitty Katswell" Rosie nodded and grabbed a bag and headed out of the office while he grinned, knowing his plan was coming together ***Meanwhile*** Kitty was pacing around her desk her mind was swimming around, that fresh taste of a girl still on her lips.

"What's wrong with me? I kissed a her on the lips, I can't think straight at all!" she grabbed her head and shouted the last part getting the attention of the other agents around the room *Cough* she blushed and left to the rest room, she took a deep breath and went over to a sink and turned on the water, she let the water get cold and cupped some in her hand and splashed her face with the cold water.

"Haaaaaaa...I feel calmer now..." Kitty needed to talk with someone about all this, so she took out her cell phone and dialed a number ***Ring*** ***Ring*** a voice soon picked up "Hello?" Kitty sighed and spoke "Sis? It's me Kitty, I need some advice..." the voice was quiet for a second "Sure Kitty, I'm here to help, what is it?" Kitty took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, it's about this...person...um, something happened...and I can't get said person, out of my head, what should I do?" the voice laughed a little "So let me guess? You kissed this guy and now you can't stop thinking about him right?" Kitty gulped, her sister was always good at reading her "Um..yeah..your right Rozzie..." Rozzie smiled over the phone.

"Well then, you should ask him if he felt anything as well and try to go out at least once, want me there with you just in case?" Kitty shook her head fast "No, no, no! I got it, no thanks, I can do it" Rozzie raised an eyebrow "You sure you don't need help, you sound crazy nervous" Kitty nodded "I...I'm good, if I can't do it, I'll call you again, deal?" Rozzie smiled "Sure sis, by the way, you going over to Mom's in a week right? It is her Bday" Kitty nodded happily.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss mom's big day" Rozzie sounded like she was pouring something "Great, oh and bring your new bf, I'm sure we would all like to meet him when you two start dating, that last boy seemed kind of an ass" Kitty agreed with that last part but didn't know what to say about the other part "Okay..." Rozzie loved to tease her sister at times.

"Okay sis, I have to good now, I have to clean this crime scene up" Kitty nodded and hung up, she leaned on the wall and put her hand on her face "Why did I agree to that? She thinks it's a man...what will mom think if she sees Luna?" then it hit her "Why am I thinking as if she's my girlfriend!?" she went back to the sink and turned on the water again, then she splashed her face again.

"I need some advice..." She said starting to calm down again, she walked out of the restroom and thought about who she could talk to, Dudley was out, he was terrible with girls, Keswick was even worse being afraid of girls, god, all the men she knew were ether a bunch of pricks or just plain useless when it came to girls.

She thought about asking one of her many sisters, but she couldn't let them know about her crush on a girl, she stopped her thoughts, there it was again, crush? Did she really feel that way about Luna, from a kiss? She had to admit, she wasn't in any hurry to get back with any of her former boyfriends, especially that Eric pig, but there was something about Luna that she liked.

"Wait a minute..the Chief might have some good advice, he reads those romance novels!" She smiled and went to the Chief's door, then knocked on it "It's open!" Kitty opened the door and walked in "Chief? Do you have a minute?" the old flea nodded "Sure Agent Katswell, what is it?" Kitty scratched the back of her head as she sat down.

"You...um...I need some advice..." The Chief smiled and leaned back "Advice huh? Okay then, what kind?" Kitty sighed "I...have a problem..you see, there is this...person, and I think..I've fallen for her, him! I mean him!" The Chief raised an eyebrow "Your having relationship problems? Why come to me? If you've noticed I'm single" Kitty nodded.

"Yes, but you read a ton of romance novels, so I thought-" The Chief interrupted her "What!? Who told you that!? Was it Agent Nuts!? Or that new guy Agent Parakeet!?" He turned and glared at a green feathered bird man outside his office "I'm on to you Agent!" Agent Parakeet stopped and looked at him "Squawk, I'm on to you! Squawk" The Chief jumped up annoyed.

"I knew it, he did tell my secret!" Agent Parakeet ran as the Chief began to chase him "PARAKEET!" Kitty sighed and got up from the chair "Well that didn't work.." she walked out of his office and her thoughts went back to Luna "Not again..." Dudley walked up to her "Hey Kitty, I couldn't find that prick who tried to rape you, but I'll keep an eye out, if I see him, he is getting a puppy punch to the face!" Kitty smiled at Dudley, even with all his short comings, he was a good friend.

"Thanks Dudley, that means a lot" She hugged him and Dudley wagged his tail "Your welcome Kitty" Kitty let go of him "So Kitty have you seen Luna around?" Kitty froze at the thought of Luna "Lu-Luna? No, no not at all, why do you ask?" Dudley looked at her confused "Well, I thought you were the last one with her, so I was just asking" Kitty shook her head.

"Not, I haven't seen her, sorry, I should go" Dudley got really confused now "You okay Kitty? You seem on edge" Kitty looked around panicking "It's nothing!" she tried to run off but Dudley grabbed her "Kitty, you can tell me, we're friends" Kitty sighed and worked up the nerve to talk "Dudley?...I think I have a crush on...someone..." Dudley stopped and processed what she said.

"You have a crush? On who?" Kitty blushed deeply "I...I can't say, I can't let her-him! I meant him to find out" Dudley smiled widely "Come on, tell me, who is the lucky man?" Kitty started shaking and then a certain blue cat walked out of her lab, grabbing Dudley's attention "Oh hey Luna!" Kitty's heart started to beat faster as she turned to see Luna, she was looking at her as well, Luna blushed as she walked up to Dudley and her.

"H-hey Dudley, hi Kitty..."she spoke nervously which got Dudley to raise an eyebrow "You two okay? You both seem nervous" Kitty could see Luna looking at her in the corner of her eye, was she...did she feel the same? Luna was the first to speak "Sorry Dudley, it's just that something happened in my lab" Dudley saw that both Luna and Kitty were blushing.

"So what happened?" Luna was about to speak when Kitty spoke up "Nothing!" even Dudley could tell it wasn't nothing, but he didn't want to pry so he left it alone "Okay Kitty, I'll see you two later" Dudley smiled and left them alone "Hey...Luna..how are you?" Luna shrugged "I can't complain...you?" Kitty nodded "I'm good thanks" Luna took a deep breath.

"We need to talk..about what happened..." Kitty knew this was going to happen "Your right Luna, we need to talk" Luna and Kitty went into the break room and Luna grabbed a box of donuts and set them on the table, as they sat down "Okay...so...what should we say?" Kitty was getting nervous now "I guess I'll go first" Luna said "We kissed..." Kitty hung her head.

"Yeah..." Luna sighed "But, it's not like this will ruin our friendship, we're best friends, that kiss we shared, and the saliva I swallowed..." Luna shivered a bit at the thought "I liked it..." Kitty finally said which make Luna pause "Wha..what?" Kitty put her head in her hands "I liked it okay...I enjoyed that kiss, it felt...good...I can't stop thinking about it...since it happened..I..." Luna blushed and Kitty sighed.

"I know, I'm a freak, I just break up with my boyfriend, and now I'm turning to a girl for comfort.." Luna smiled and took one of her hands away from her face "There is nothing wrong with that, I read in a book that it happens sometimes..." Kitty looked at her and nodded, she had a point, but she still couldn't believe she was started to get into a girl so much.

"You know...I'm free tomorrow...how about we do a trial date?" Kitty stared at her not knowing what to say "What...you mean..did you enjoy that kiss as well?" Luna slowly nodded "I..yes I did..." Kitty thought about it, it was only a trial date, not a real date, and with that she could find out if she was truly a lesbian now or not, she didn't like the idea of becoming a lesbian, but she already lost her last boyfriend, and she was tired of pigs and horny pricks.

"Well..." Luna cocked her head waiting for an answer, as if she wasn't nervous about being with another girl at all "I...I guess so...we can give it a try..." if anything she knew Luna wasn't like all the men she ever dated, she was sweet, brilliant and caring, she remembered when Luna moved into her new house, she found an orphanage and would help care for the kids there, all she wanted was to help those kids, even after they wanted to pay her for helping she turned their money down.

She wasn't greedy, selfish, nothing like earthlings were, she was pure, untainted by animal nature, she was actually starting to look forward to this now "Okay Kitty, tomorrow, we'll give it a try, say eight tomorrow?" Kitty nodded "Sure Luna" Luna smiled and got up "Good, I don't want things awkward between us, see you then" she left the room and Kitty grabbed a donut and took a bite.

Luna went to her lab and grabbed her things, and headed for the elevator, she pushed the button and walked in where Dudley was "Hey Dudley, heading home too?" he nodded "Yep, hey want to go play in the park tomorrow?" Luna shook her head with a smile "Sorry Dudley, I made plans this time" Dudley smiled "That's cool, I'll play fetch with some friends then" soon the elevator moved and they waited for it to stop and open.

"See you later Dudley, have fun at the park tomorrow" Dudley jumped in his car "I sure will!" as Luna walked home a pink haired cat watched her from the shadows "This just got interesting" she took out her camera and took a picture of her.

**Finally, Chapter 2 is up and done, I'd like to give credit to Homeydaclown for use of his cute OC Rozzie. And thanks to Lunerpet, T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz & DarkMageDragon for all the support and help, and remember if you would like your OC in this, please PM me or leave a Review explaining the character you would like to see, please enjoy and thanks again to the best friends I ever had. I love you all! *Blow kiss* MWAH!**


	3. A starlit night with a chance of clouds

Kitty walked to her apartment and unlocked her door, she walked in and put away her keys, she took a deep breath and thought about her date tomorrow, was she really going to go through with this? Luna was a girl and so was she, she knew she was straight, not a lesbian, but she couldn't stop thinking about Luna, she took off her jacket and went over to her kitchen.

She opened and looked into her fridge however, nothing in there looked that good, it was all mainly couple day old fish and some other little snack stuff, she felt hungry, but maybe it was the butterfly's in her stomach, she never felt so nervous before, never even when she had a crush on Eric, she took out a bowl of what might have been tuna once.

"Ewww, I really need to clean my fridge out, it's been awhile since I last did that" she threw out the bowl with the tuna substance "Good bye, bad fish, now to get some food in me" she opened a cupboard and saw what she was looking for, a thing of breading, she was going to enjoy making some of her mom's famous fish fingers and spicy shrimp salad.

She took out some shrimp and a beautiful red salmon, the fish fingers needed the best fish, and she really loved all kinds of fish, but red salmon was something she enjoyed as a special treat because it was so rich, she smiled as she started to prep the ingredients, and her favorite part was cutting and fixing up the fish, with her claw, she extracted her claws and with a clean slice the skin came off like peeling.

She smelled the aroma of the salmon and started to drool "Mmm, looks good already" she cut the fish evenly and in perfect strips, she grabbed her mixing bowl and threw in her mom's special breading recipe "A pinch of that, and a little of this" she soon finished her bowl and put a sauce over her strips of red salmon with a cooking brush, then she rolled each strip in the special breading and preheated her oven as she finished and put each one on a pan.

"That's done, now for the shrimp" Kitty was waiting for the oven to preheat, so she started to work on the shrimp, she got out some lettuce and other salad making things, she then used only one claw like a knife and started to cut the salad, she soon finished and put it into a bowl, then she took out some spices and took out a skillet, she oiled up the skillet and threw on the shrimp.

She waited a couple minutes as it all cooked and finally finished with both dishes, she put it all on a plate and cleaned her dishes as she waited for it to cool a little, she was good at cleaning and finished shorty, she then sat down with the plate of fish food and took a bite "Mmmmmm! This is good, but Luna's cooking is so much better then mine" she mentally smacked herself at the thought of Luna again.

"Oh come on, I cooked all this, to stop thinking about her!" she put down the plate and sighed "What should I do? Tomorrow is the day of my trial date, come on Kitty, pull your act together" she leaned back on her chair and took a deep breath "Luna huh? I wonder if Dudley would be jealous of her, like he was with that prick of a water guy?" she got up and went to her room, she took off her boots and sat down on her bed, she looked over at her side table that had a couple pictures in frames showing her with Luna and Dudley, and one showing her with a bunch other girls, most likely they were her sisters.

"One week before the family get to together...I wonder if I'll have a boyfriend by then?" She took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties, she got under her covers and fell gently asleep ***The next morning*** Kitty woke up feeling much better and refreshed "Time to get ready for the day" she got up and yawned, she was still pretty nervous, but right now she couldn't hold a single thought still as she had just woken up.

She stood up and went to her shower room, she unhooked her bra, exposing her well developed breasts, she was a good sized cup around 36b, they weren't huge like some girls, but they weren't small ether, next she grabbed her panties and took them off, fully naked she stepped into her shower and turned on the water, as the water started spraying over her she began to wash herself.

She smiled as she lathered up some soap and rubbed it all over her sexy curves. ***Meanwhile*** The old Chief watched perversely as one of the cameras in his office was showing Kitty in the shower, and he was creepily breathing heavy "That's it Agent Katswell...rub yourself all over, don't miss a single spot until your all clean" the old flea watched as Kitty showered and was almost drooling.

The steam from the shower fogged up the camera enough to make it look like a dream sequence, Kitty washed her breasts and the fog covered her nipples from the camera, then there was a knock on the door making the Chief jump "Wha!?" Keswick, the strange unknown creature walked in "Ch-chief? What are you doing in here?" the Chief panicked and tried to close out of the camera view "I wasn't doing anything!" he was about to close out of it, but Keswick walked over and saw Kitty naked in the shower.

"Na-naked girl!" He jumped and freaked out running out of the room "My eye's!" the Chief rolled his eyes "What a wuss" he was about to go back to watching Kitty, when a blonde white rabbit girl walked in "Chief we got new Intel, a new group of villainous girls have shown up, we need to send out some agents right away!" she noticed he wasn't paying attention and went over to see Kitty showering on his camera feed.

"Huh, what? Oh! Tammy!?" he closed out of the camera feed "It's not what it looks like, I wasn't spying on girls again!" Tammy glared at him and he could see the fire in her eyes "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she slapped him so hard he flew into the wall and she grabbed his computer "You lost your computer privileges you old perv!" she walked out with the computer.

"Oh come on Tammy, I can't help myself, I'll be good I swear!" He jumped after her but she slammed the door making the Chief hit the door hard "Owww" ***Meanwhile*** Kitty finished her shower and got dressed in her normal clothes "That was nice, I feel so much better now" she walked out of the room and saw her wrist com blinking green.

"Huh?" She went over and pressed the on button "Hello? This is Kitty" Tammy showed up on the other line "Kitty, we need your help, can you meet Dudley over at the bank? A new group of all female villains are attacking the Petropolis museum" Kitty sighed "But it's my day off, you know how rare that is" Tammy nodded "Please, we need you over there" Kitty grabbed her jacket "On my way Tammy" she headed out the door and got on her motorcycle.

She then drove off to the museum, it wasn't that far from the catwalk, her home, and it looked quiet, no shooting or fighting as she got off ***Honk!*** she turned around to see a white car speeding up coming at her "Whoa!?" she jumped and tumbled out of the way as the car slammed into her bike ***Crash!*** "My bike!" Dudley jumped out of his car "What the? Who left a motorcycle here!?" Kitty growled and slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot, that was my bike!" Dudley smiled at her "Oh Kitty, didn't see you there, sorry, Luna can fix that right up" Kitty sighed and nodded, Luna was the best with machines she easily could "Alright, anyways, do you have any info on this group?" Dudley looked confused at her "In..fo?" Kitty smacked herself "Information, you know a background check, anything?" Dudley shook his head.

"Great, we're going in blind...again" Kitty took out her blaster and went to the entrance "Come on Dudley, let's get them" Dudley took out a large pepperoni stick "Right!" Kitty raised an eyebrow "Dudley, did you eat your blaster again?" Dudley paused and slowly nodded "I dropped it in my bowl of doggie O's this morning, and ate it" Kitty sighed "And..should I even ask about the pepperoni?" he shook his head.

"Right" Kitty opened the door slowly, she didn't like how it was so quiet, Dudley readied his pepperoni stick like a sword, and Kitty signaled him to move ahead, he nodded and walked in, the museum was empty, nobody was inside "It's clear Kitty" he walked a little further and a rope trap snapped up grabbing his leg and throwing him into the air, hanging him upside down.

"Whoa!" then six cat girls came out and smiled "Looks like we have ourselves a dog, who bit off more then he could chew" Dudley looked at them, the one who spoke was an Asian cat, with black fur and darker black short hair, her eye's were red and she wore a blood red shirt with a cat symbol on the back, all the girls had that symbol, she also had black pants with black shoes.

"Who are you girls?" Dudley asked and they smiled "We're the bloody clouder gang, and we're taking all the rare things here, to sell them in the black market" she spoke again "Clouder? What's that mean?" another girl spoke up, she was a British shorthair, she had gray fur, golden blonde medium hair and copper eye's, she wore a long sleeved black jacket, under it was a strapless blood red tank top that showed off her sexy figure, she had the cat symbol on it in the front, she also had black short shorts, and black shoes.

"It means a group of cats love, we're all cats in this gang" Dudley raised an eyebrow "What? I'm sorry, I can't speak your language" the girl smacked herself "Are you daft!?" then a Turkish Angora walked up "Um, girls? I'll handle this, you go get the loot" Dudley looked her over, she had blue as ice hair, looked like it was dyed that way, she had yellow eye's that seemed to sparkle, her fur was silk white and she wore blue shoes, with black long stockings with a white band around the top of them, her short shorts where black and was under her long shirt that was black until it got to her breasts that were fairly big, well they were bigger then Kitty's as far as he could tell, the top was blue like the other parts of her clothes, she had a cat symbol on the front side of bottom of her shirt, she smiled at him and touched his cheek, making him blush.

"My name is Tori Kennels, that black cat is Alma Paw, and that brit chick is Brandie Nip, the other three girls are Sheena Fetch" a shy looking savannah girl looked away, she had orange and black fur like a tiger, her lavender hair was long and in a ponytail, somewhat covering her eye's which were black, she wore a pink shirt and skirt with a cat symbol on her hair tie, she looked very elegant and not very villainous at all.

Then Tori pointed to another girl "This is Tiffany Neko" she was a Siamese cat, she had white fur with a black face and ears, she had semi long rose colored hair, with bright blue eye's, she wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with no neck and a brown Japanese skirt, she had black stockings and yellow shoes, her cat symbol was on her skirt between her breasts.

Then Tori showed him the last girl "And this is Jelena Mouser" she was a red Siberian cat, her fur was white and orange, and she had the longest hair out of all the girls which was silver, and her eye's were bright green, she wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and the top part was low enough to show off her cleavage, she also had black pants and shoes, she had her cat symbol on a dark green hairband on her head.

Dudley looked at all six girls "Wow, your all girls? That's new, normally we fight lame guys" Alma and Brandie left to go get their loot and Tori laughed a bit "Wow, are they gay?" Dudley nodded "I'm pretty sure their leaders are, they always team up, making team evil" Tori patted his cheek "Well, we're no team evil, but we'll do our best as the new villains on the block" Dudley couldn't help but find her strangely hot.

"Tori, we should get moving, before he gets back up" Tiffany said and Tori nodded, then as their backs were turned Kitty jumped into the building "Kitty!" Dudley shouted making Tori and the clouder gang turn to face her, she smacked herself hard "Thanks for that Dudley!" she cut him down and he landed on his head "Ow! Sorry Kitty" Tori growled and took out a pistol.

"Back off, we're not afraid to kill you!" Kitty aimed her blaster and shot a laser at her, she dropped the gun and ducked "Whoa!" Jelena pulled out a whip and whipped Kitty's hand "Ahh!" she dropped her blaster and grinned "You want to go melee with me huh? Bad idea!" she extracted her claws and Tiffany rushed and tackled Kitty "Your dead, baka!" Dudley was about to help Kitty as Tiffany started to punch her, luckily Kitty had her arms up blocking her fists.

He heard a loud snap as his arm got stopped "What!?" he saw that Jelena's whip was wrapped around his arm "Your mine now!" she pulled against he, but he was stronger then she thought, Dudley grabbed the whip and yanked hard, sending her flying right at him "Time for old Puppy favorite, the Puppy punch!" He threw his arm back and slugged her right in the face as she flew into his fist "AHHH!" she hit the ground hard and was knocked out. Tori could see Dudley's fist was smoking.

"What the!?" Kitty had enough of the Japanese girl on her and kicked her in the gut "Ahhh!" she stumbled back, holding her stomach, then Kitty slashed her face as she jumped up "Ahhh!" Tiffany felt the new scars on her once perfect face "You bitch!" she rushed her again but this time, Kitty clothes lined her neck first "Gah!" she then slammed Tiffany to the ground and slammed her head to the hard hit, knocking her out.

Tori looked at Sheena "What are you waiting for!? Get them!" Sheena backed up and shock her head, hiding her face in her bangs "Fine, I'll take care of them, myself!" Dudley looked over at Kitty "Kitty, you stop the other two, I got this covered!" Kitty nodded and Tori rushed Kitty "Try and run!" she slashed at Kitty, but Kitty was faster and dodged her claw and slipped under her "Huh!? So fast!" she looked up just in time to see Dudley in her face.

"Sorry, beautiful!" He headbutted her hard with his goat like hard shell of a skull, Kitty ran off ahead and heard the two girls talking as they carried a large chest "Finally, we've been after this for months" Brandie said "I know, but with that dog out of the way, nobody can stop the Bloody Clouder gang" Kitty reached for her blaster, but remembered that she dropped it.

"Darn it, oh well" she lunged out of nowhere at them and landed on the chest "You two are under arrest, by order of the Turbo. Undercover. Fighting. Force!" Alma and Brandie dropped the chest and it landed on Alma's foot "Ahhh, Brandie!?" Brandie shrugged pulled out her gun "It won't be that easy, Agent!" she fired at Kitty and she jumped passed her and kicked at her, Brandie grabbed her leg mid kick and spun her, making her lose balance and hitting the floor.

Kitty's eye's went wide as Brandie's foot came down at her head "Whoa!" she quickly rolled out of the way, but Brandie stomped on her hair and Kitty couldn't move "Ow!" Brandie grinned and held her down at her "Good bye love, I'll be sure to mark you on my kill chart" she was about to pull the trigger when Kitty reached up and stabbed her hand with her claws.

"AHHH! bloody bitch!" she dropped the gun and Kitty forced her foot off her hair, she then spin kicked her in the face, forcing Brandie to hit the chest with her back "I...am not...a bitch!" she slammed her slammed her head against the chest as she grabbed her by her hair "AHH!" Kitty was pissed, she hated being insulted, the last boy friend she had before Eric, called her "Kitty Fuckswell" she beat him within an inch of his life for insulting her family name.

"Bloody hell!?" Brandie screamed as Kitty grabbed her face and started to dig her claws into her soft skin "AHHHHH! Stop!" Dudley rushed over and saw this "Kitty!? What are you doing, stop!" Kitty snapped out of it and let go of Brandie's face and she deep a breath "What?...what happened?" Dudley put some hand cuffs on Alma who was just staring at Kitty in shock.

Dudley grabbed Alma and Brandie, and took them upstairs, after getting Alma's foot unstuck, Kitty followed Dudley and cleaned off her claws, Dudley turned the T.U.F.F. Mobile into a prison transport and threw most of them in, Tori walked in the cell holding her head in pain, Sheena was the only one not hurt or unconscious, she walked in willingly.

Dudley locked the back and turned to Kitty "You okay? I've never seen you so mad before" Kitty sighed "Sorry Dudley, I just snapped, it happens" Dudley shock his head "Not to you it doesn't, tell me what's wrong" Kitty looked at him and sat down in the car, as Dudley got into the driver's seat "It's just, I kinda have an anger problem, I'm not one to take insults, you didn't meet my last boyfriend, before I met you, he pushed me too far insulting my family name, trying to make me sound like a slut, I...almost killed him, if Jack, when he was good didn't come and stop me..I would have" Dudley looked at her.

"Hey, it's okay Kitty, I understand, nobody likes that, but let's work on your control later, okay?" Kitty smiled at him "Thanks Dudley, your a true friend and partner" Dudley smiled and started the car, as he pulled the car out, he looked at the clock "Man, it's getting pretty late, a full day of fighting crime, right Kitty? I wonder how's Luna's day went?

Kitty's eye's went wide "Luna!? Oh god, I completely forgot!" Dudley looked at her confused "Don't ask, just take me to Luna's place right now, you'll have to take the bad guys to jail!" Dudley nodded, not sure what to think, but he did as she asked, it took a about a half hour, but they reached her place and Dudley stopped the car.

"Thanks Dudley, I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" she jumps out of the car and goes over to Luna's door, Dudley turned to the small barred window so he could see the prisoners, Tori was holding an ice pack over her head and Dudley spoke "Any of you girls hungry? I still have my pepperoni stick" Tori looked at him and smiled a little, trying not to laugh.

Kitty watched as Dudley drove off with the Bloody Clouder gang, and then turned to Luna's door, she took a deep breath and knocked "Just a minute" she heard her soft voice through the door, soon the door opened and Luna was standing there, she was in a blue dress, it was sparkling, it had a cut around her right leg that went up fairly high, it was backless and strapless, and there was room for her tail, she had on blue earrings that matched her alien colors down to a tee, and she had white high heels.

"Wow...Luna, look at you.." Kitty stared at her and looked over her sexy curves "Hey Kitty, your..a bit late" Kitty nodded "Sorry, do you still want to do this?" Luna stepped out and closed, then locked her door "Shall we?" Kitty smiled and Luna looked around "Did you bring a car?" Kitty smacked herself mentally "Sorry, Dudley drove me over here, I got called into work, I'm not ready at all for our date..." Luna laughed softly.

"It's fine, I figured that would happen, your a crime fighter after all, we'll take mine" she takes out a remote from the middle of her cleavage and pressed a button, her garage opened and a blue T.U.F.F. Mobile with Luna's signature rolled out on her drive way "You have a car?" Kitty asked as she walked up to it, as she walked towards it, the car doors opened.

"Wow, that's a good car" Luna smiled and sat down on the driver's seat "Get in, take care of the house Mimi, I'll be back later" her car then spoke "Very well Ms. Alley, have a nice night" Kitty got in and saw the AI "You have an AI controlled house and car?" Luna nodded "Of course, doesn't everybody?" Kitty laughed a little and Luna drove them off.

Kitty smiled but she felt bad that she made Luna wait for most of the day, the sun was going down, but Luna understood and didn't get angry, even she knew that if she was stood up for most of the day, she was be very upset, but not Luna, Luna saw her looking at her and smiled "You hungry? I bet all that fighting got to you" Now that Kitty thought about it, she was starving, she didn't even eat last night, let alone all day due to fighting, she didn't realize how time flies when you fight evil.

"Very much so" Luna then drove them to a restaurant, it was called Aquarium Park"Wow, that sounds romantic, and expensive, are you sure you want to eat here?" Kitty asked as Luna parked and got out, she then went over to Kitty's door and opened it for her "Well, I already made reservations, it would be a waste not to go here" Kitty got out and smiled.

"How much was it, you only could have done that last night" Luna took her hand "That doesn't matter right now, let's start this date" Kitty nodded in agreement and they walked inside, Kitty gasped as she saw what was inside, the very walls were an aquarium, the beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling lit the entire place, Kitty looked into the wall and a fish was looking at her "Aw, that's so cute" Luna looked at her and then went to the front desk "I had a reservation for two, under Alley" the male butler type wolf looked in his book and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Luna, and her date, right this way" Kitty was still looking at the fish so Luna took her hand "Let's go" she dragged Kitty away from the fish and they were escorted to a table that was by itself "You got us the special guest Table? Wow, did you spare any expense?" the waiters pulled out the two chairs for them and Luna sat down, Kitty followed her lead and sat down across from her.

Luna looked at the waiters "Champagne please?" one waiter nodded and left, then the other one handed them some menus "Order anything you want Kitty, I'm buying" Kitty was surprised that Luna was taking control of the date so well "Okay, I'll take...the fancy fish fillet dish with a swordfish steak, and a side of golden clams" the waiter wrote it down and turned to Luna "And you Ms?" Luna smiled "I'll have the blow fish sushi, shark steak, make it a hammerhead, and a side of caviar" he wrote it down and left.

"So how was work today?" Luna asked and Kitty sighed, she still felt bad for being late "Me and Dudley fought a new gang called the Bloody clouder, all of them were female cats, but I um-" before she could finish Luna saw her hand had a cut, she gasped when she saw it "Kitty? Your hurt!" she got up and went to her side.

"It's nothing Luna, just a hit I took in a fight" Luna shook her head "You poor thing, I wish I had something to help this, I might have something at home" Kitty put a hand on her shoulder "Relax, it'll heal" Luna nodded, still worried but she sat back down "Anyways" Kitty wanted to change the subject "This is really nice of you Luna, I needed this after...Eric" Luna was about to say something when the waiter with the champagne came back and poured them each a glass.

"Thank you" Luna took her glass and smiled at Kitty when the waiter left "Don't think about such a jerk, right now, it's just us, so leave it all to me, and you just enjoy yourself" Kitty smiled back and took her glass "Your right Luna" they smile at each other and take a sip of the champagne "Mmmmmm, this is the fancy stuff only the rich can get" Kitty said as she took another sip "Well, only the best for my date" Kitty blushed at that.

Kitty looked at her and sighed, she was so sweet, so kind and amazing, but she was still a girl and she couldn't be with a girl, she just couldn't "Oh Luna..." Luna looked at her "Yes?" Kitty shook her head "It's nothing" she would have to say no after the date, she just wanted to enjoy herself now "So did you tell Dudley about this yet?" Kitty shook her head "No, if I did he probably wouldn't understand anyway" Luna and Kitty shared a laugh as their food started to come.

"Oh there it is" the waiters gave them their first dish, Kitty's fancy fish fillet and Luna's blow fish sushi "This looks amazing!" Kitty put some of the fillet in her mouth and loved the taste melting in her mouth "Mmmmm! Tasty!" Luna ate one of the blow fish sushi "Mmm! That's good!" Kitty ate some more and Luna was glad that Kitty was smiling again.

They ate the first course of food and finished their champagne glasses, the waiters then took their dishes and served them their second dish, Kitty's swordfish steak and Luna's hammerhead shark steak, They both took a bite of their next dish "Mmmmmmm! This is amazing, swordfish is great!" Kitty said as she enjoyed the fish, she looked to see if Luna was enjoying her shark meat and noticed her plate was already empty.

"Wow, did you get your shark meat?" Luna nodded and wiped her mouth "I got a little carried away..." Kitty laughed and finished her's soon, the waiters did the same and refilled their glasses and set their third helping, Kitty's Golden clams and Luna's caviar, they enjoyed the last part of their meal and soon they finished with their drinks and meals.

"Haaaa, that was so good" Kitty saw a bit of caviar on Luna's cheek and leaned over the table and licked her cheek clean, catching them both off guard "Ki-Kitty?" Kitty and Luna blushed in unison, she couldn't believe she just did that that "Oh..I..I'm sorry..I wasn't thinking" Luna smiled and shook her head "It's okay Kitty, I don't mind" a waiter set the bill down for them and Luna took it.

She stood up "I'll meet you in the front, I'm going to go pay for this" Kitty nodded and left as Luna went to pay for the meal they shared, Kitty still couldn't believe she licked Luna's cheek like that, she sat down and waited for a couple minutes until Luna walked up to her "Sorry that took so long, ready?" Kitty stood up "Yes, so what's next?" Luna took her hand and they went to the car "I want to show you something" Kitty never really saw Luna this excited before.

Luna and Kitty got into the car and Luna started the car "You'll love it" she drove them to a hill, it took about fifteen minutes, but they soon stopped and Luna got out "Where is this?" Kitty got out of the car as well, Luna opened the trunk and took out a picnic blanket "Follow me Kitty" Luna walked over to the cut grass area, where they were alone and laid down the blanket.

"It's starting!" Kitty sat down and looked confused "What do you mean Luna?" Luna sat down next to her "Here" she took out a gift box "Fo-for me Luna?" Kitty took it as Luna nodded "Open it" Kitty opened the box and inside was a heart shaped locket, she took it out and opened the heart, in the locket a soft melody started to play, she listened to it and saw a picture frame, where she could fit a picture into it.

"It's...beautiful Luna...thank you" Luna went behind her and took the locket, Kitty smiled and moved her hair out of the way as Luna put it around her neck "There, it looks great on you" Kitty blushed and then in the sky stars began to fall and brighten as a meteor shower started, Kitty gasped and Luna looked up with her "It's so pretty...just like you" Kitty blushed hard.

"Luna...I.." Luna smiled at her "I..I can't be with you...your..a woman, I'm a woman, I'm straight, I admit, this has been the most...magical night of my life, you've done everything and more for me on this one date then anyone ever has for me, my boy friends, turned all into pricks and pigs, and I grew to hate them, but I'm not a lesbian, but thank you for everything Luna, really" Luna looked at Kitty confused.

"What? Kitty, I'm not a girl" Kitty looked back at her and the meteor shower lit up the area for them "What? But, Luna you have all the parts of a girl, what do you mean your not?" Luna laughed a little "Kitty, I'm a mono gender, I'm neither a girl or boy, I look like a girl, but only in appearance, that's why your so conflicted, Kitty, your not a lesbian with me, your one hundred percent straight silly" Kitty looked at her and a smile grew across her face.

"You mean...your...oh my god, that's why when we kissed it felt so good, your as much a male as you are female, ahaha, then that means I really am straight, I thought I was turning into a lesbian, but that's not possible with you, oh Luna!" Kitty hugged her and Luna hugged her back "Oh Kitty..." Luna and Kitty laid back and watched the meteor shower, Kitty was holding Luna's arm.

"So..what happens now Kitty?" Kitty smiled "Well, we're dating now right?" Luna looked at her "So...you want to be my girlfriend?" Kitty nodded "Mmmhmm, I feel something with you, that I never felt with anyone before, and I don't care if you have a girl's body" Luna smiled and leaned closer "So, I'm your boy/girlfriend now?" Kitty leaned in closer as well.

"Thank you Luna, for the best date of my life" Everything was perfect, the sky was afire with thousands of stars and meteors, their meal was amazing and they got to talk about a lot, Luna did everything right, even made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world, and them laying together so close on this..this starlit stage, was much more romantic then walking through a park.

She was so worried about turning into a lesbian she didn't see Luna as anything else, but now, now that she knew the truth about Luna, that worry was gone, she still felt that her family shouldn't find out, not yet, her mother would freak if she found this out, but right now, she was...happy, something that all the men on earth couldn't do for her, now she found her love.

"Luna?" the blue cat looked at her and Kitty kissed her lips "Mmmm?" Luna was surprised at first but then kissed her back "Mmmm" Luna put a hand on her cheek and kissed her more, Kitty finally found someone to love, someone who would never take advantage of her, treated like a person and not a sex toy, Kitty deepened the kiss as Luna wrapped her arms around her as they were making out under the stars.

**Finally chapter three, yay! As a reminder, Luna is not a female, in our normal means, Lunerpet is a genius, Homeydaclown's Rozzie will be coming in next chapter, the Bloody Clouder are all my OC's, this is only the first date so no sex yet, I made the Chief a pervert for comedy reason's and yes, Dudley will not be ignored in this fic, I have plans for him, I would like to thank my boyfriend T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz for the support I needed to finish this chapter, Lunerpet has been a big help on character Ideas, without him, I would never have made this many OC's, a big thanks to Homeydaclown for use of his OC's and support, and a great bear hug to my friend DarkMageDragon for ideas on the fic, thanks again guys, please enjoy!**


	4. A question of love

Dudley pulled out of Luna's drive way and watched Kitty walk up to Luna's door, and then drove off, he smiled and put on some good old school rap music as he drove the six criminals to jail, Tori's ears perked up and she went to the barred window "Rap?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, I've been listening to all types of music, see what I like" Tori smiled at this and listened to the rap.

"Here I come, rougher than the rest of them. The best of best of them, tougher than leather" Tori smiled at this "I love this song!" Dudley smiled at her "That's cool" the song continued "I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell. I break 'em down weather they solid or frail. Unlike the rest, I'm independent is my first breath, first test, feel right then the word slap" Tori felt her headache dim down a little as she listened.

"I will be the one to set your heart free; true. Cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that got in you. Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil. Just believe in myself won't rely on others. Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored." It didn't take much longer for them to arrive at Petropolis prison, and Dudley got out and went to the back.

He opened the door and let the girls out "Finally, it was a little cramped in there" Tori said as she stepped out "Thanks for the ride cutie" Dudley looked at her confused, it was like she wanted to be there, some guards came up and got all the girls out, Alma glared at Dudley as she got out "You haven't seen the last of the bloody clouder gang, dog" Brandie was taken first as she was the more wounded one.

Alma rubbed her sore foot and Sheena hid her face in her hair again, Tiffany sighed as the guards took them each to a cell "Great planning ahead, boss girl" Alma growled at her "It was you and Jelena that failed to stop those agents!" Jelena was walked to a cell and she stepped in and they locked the bars as they closed it.

"Me!? I was actually trying to fight, Sheena did nothing!" Tori rolled her eye's "Yeah blame the shy girl for you problems, that always works" Tiffany was put into a cell and she hissed at her cell mate a dog with an eye patch "Hello, Ms?" she growled at him "Are you kidding? A stupid dog is sharing my cell? And it Tiffany, stay out of my way" he just laughed.

Sheena was quiet the entire time as she walked into her cell, then a big cow man walked up and grinned at her "Hmmm, finally some real...fresh meat" Sheena gulped as she backed up into the bars "Um..." he looked her over and grinned wider "It's been awhile since I had cat" he licked his gross lips, making her whimper in fear.

Brandie was taken to the infirmary to get patched up before she was put in a cell, Alma was put into a cell that was empty "Hey, my own cell, not bad" she sat on the bed and rubbed her sore foot, Jelena was put into a blinking light "Huh?" the light turned into a green lizard in a black suit "Hi there, I am the Chameleon, we're going to be best of friends!" he hugged her, making her growl "Get your hands off!" he ignored her "And your green like me, I can tell we're going to be the best of friends, having so much in common!" Jelena smacked herself.

"I'm wearing green, you are green, it's not the same!" Tori was followed by Dudley as she was put into a cell she turned to him "Hey, Dudley right?" he nodded "Yeah?" Tori smiled seductively "When I get out of here, maybe we can see each other again?" Dudley smiled at her "Sure thing, Tori right?" she nodded and waved him goodbye as he left her in the cell.

A tan cat girl smiled from behind her "You look him I see" Tori turned around to see her cellmate, she looked just like Kitty, but she had an eye patch and wore purple "Who are you?" she leaned back on the wall "My name is Madame Catastrophe, and you?" she spoke with a Russian accent, and Tori sat down on the bottom bunk bed "I'm Tori Kennels, what are you in for?" Catastrophe laughed and looked at her with her one good eye.

"I stole some top secret device from Petropolis labs, you?" Tori laughed a little "Me and my team stole from the Petropolis museum" Catastrophe sat next to her "First time?" Tori shook her head "Nah, I've been in here before" Tori leaned against the wall and sighed "I wonder how she's doing?" ***Meanwhile*** Luna held Kitty close as they made out, Kitty's fur felt so soft and warm to the touch, Luna gently purred as she felt her lips press against her's.

Kitty was in heaven, Luna's lips tasted so sweet, she couldn't think straight because it was so good, Luna purred gently as she stroked her hair as they kissed, what that whole lesbian deal breaker out of the way, Kitty was happy and that made Luna happy, Luna always thought she would be like her mother in a relationship, not like her father, but she was getting used to the idea with every minute they kissed.

Luna finally broke the kiss and smiled widely as Kitty took a deep breath "Wow...Luna, your a great kisser" Luna hugged her and the meteor shower began to come to a close "Should we get packing? I'll take you home Kitty" Kitty nodded and they got up, Luna grabbed her things and put them away in the trunk of her car "Thanks for everything Luna, this was a great first date" Luna looked at her as Kitty got into the front seat and Luna sat at the drivers seat.

"First date? So you want another trial date?" Kitty shook her head and laughed a little "Hehe, no, I want a second date, you do to right?" Luna nodded happily "Of course I do Kitty" Luna started the car as they buckled in "Luna, there is one thing..I need to ask you though" Luna started driving to Kitty's place "Sure Kitty, ask away" Kitty sighed and looked at her.

"Can...can we keep this to ourselves? At least for now, you see it's my family, they...they wouldn't understand that your..." Luna finished her sentence "A woman? Kitty, like I said before, I'm nether gender, I'm a mix between them by earth point of view, I guess if you really want to, then I'll go along with it, but if we take this any further, we'll have to tell them eventually" Kitty knew she was right, but right now, she needed time to think of a way to explain that her boyfriend looked like a girl, she couldn't walk up to her mom and say this is my boyfriend, an alien from another world that appears female, but she's not, she's mono gendered which means she's as much a man as she is a girl.

Yeah, that would go so well if she said that, her mom would freak if she found out she was dating an alien girl, she took a deep breath, trying not to think about it, Luna drove Kitty home and got out of the car, she went over to Kitty's car door and opened it "We're here" Kitty got out and smiled at her "Thanks for the lift home, cutie" she kisses her lips and a snapping sound was heard in the bushes, but they didn't hear anything.

"Mmmmm, I'll see you at work Kitty, when should we do this again?" Kitty grinned "Tomorrow, I want to go out again, we can catch a movie" Luna smiled as Kitty walked away and looked down to her sexy butt, Luna blushed deeply as she realized what she was thinking and shook her head "Wow..." Kitty walked out of sight and Luna got into her car and left.

Rosie smiled as she came out of the bushes "Oh ho? Kitty is seeing another besides her boyfriend? And it's a girl" she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number ***Ring******Ring***"Hello?" Eric's voice came from the other line "The price just went up" Rosie said with a grin "What are you talking about?" Rosie sat down on the grass "Your little flower? She's no longer into bee's and honey, she's chasing after another flower" Eric was confused now.

"What?" Rosie rolled her eye's "I said that your girl, is cheating on you with another girl" Eric paused "Kitty? She would do that to me? I don't understand" Rosie felt bed for the guy, it's never easy to learn the love of your life is with someone else, but that wasn't going to stop her from making more cash "We had a deal, and your girl is in the arms of another, so pay up" Eric growled at her.

"Why should I pay you a thing? I need to win her back, please help me?" Rosie sighed "You want me, to play matchmaker? No way" Eric took a deep breath trying not to yell "Then I need you to keep an eye on them, find out if it's true" Rosie looked at her claws and nodded "Okay, but this is over time, and I want extra" Eric couldn't believe she wanted even more money.

"Fine, just do it" Rosie hung up and got her camera ready "Hmm, looks like I'm going to go in deeper" she then walked off and down the street. ***The next morning at Kitty's apartment*** Kitty woke up to the sound of knocking on her door, she groggily got up and yawned loudly.

"One minute..." She spoke in a yawn and walked to the front door "I'm coming" she said as she got to the door and opened it.

On the other side was a Kitty lookalike, she looked just like Kitty in every way, except her hair was fiery red and in a ponytail, she was wearing a blue S.W.A.T. Uniform and she had an expression that said "I knew you had it in you" type face.

"Sup Kitty, how are you!?" She spoke with a Spanish accent, it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light ether "How is my twin sister doing?"

"Rozzie!" Kitty smiled and hugged her "It's great to see you again, what brings you here!?"

Rozzie was, as you might have guessed, Kitty's twin sister, Kitty was the older twin by a couple minutes, but she looked just her, the only difference was the hair, Roz had dyed it red so they could be told apart, and she really liked red.

The only one to tell them apart was normally their mother, or their oldest sister, Roz returned the hug "Well sis you seem better, and here I expected to find you in your cupboard above your fridge".

"Well after that prick Eric took advantage of me, let's just say, I found someone that got me out of my slump" Kitty said as she let go of her and stepped to the side to let her in.

"Wow, normally you don't get over boys so easily, he must be really something, huh?" Roz walked in and looked around her place.

"Still with the same taste in the fancy stuff huh?" Roz looked at her sister's art collection and turned to Kitty.

"Yeah, so what's up sis?" Kitty said as she went to her couch and sat down. "I have another date today"

"That's cool, he must have swept you off your feet for a second date right after the first one" Roz sat down next to her.

"Yeah" Kitty noticed Roz was giving her a strange look. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, but I just noticed that you seem to...off, like your not certain of something" Roz put her arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well...it's just...hypothetically how do you think the family would react to...well if my boyfriend..was actually a girlfriend or another prick?" Kitty looked away as she asked.

"You mean if we would accept another pig like Eric or if you bring a girl to mom's party?" Roz asked.

"Yeah..." Kitty nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't like it if you were dating another jerk, and a girl sounds strange for you, but as long as your happy, well, we're happy too" Roz smiled at her and patted her back. "Don't worry, whatever you decide, we're sisters and as such we support each other"

"Thanks Rozzie, your the best" Kitty hugged her.

"I know" Roz hugged her back. "But I am looking forward to meeting this date of yours"

"Hehe, you'll have to wait for mom's party sis, like everyone else" Kitty let go of her and looked at the time. "Oh, I should be getting ready, later sis!"

Kitty then leaves Roz there and runs off to start the day.

Roz smiled as she laid back, she was glad to see Kitty happy, after all the bad boyfriends Kitty got with before, she finally found someone good for her, she remembered that Kitty's boyfriend before she met Dudley was probably the worst, insulting her, attacking her, it was a good thing she never let him touch her sexually, it was around the time where Jack was still her partner.

Now Rozzie didn't really care about that rabbit, he would hit on any girl, heck he hit on her a couple times, she always turned him down though, but she did have to like some things about him, like the time he found bruises on Kitty's body, due to her boyfriend having a so called rough week, he beat the bastard to a bloody pulp and that was cool in her book.

Everything else? Nah, but she was glad that Kitty's bad luck with men was finally over, that prick Eric didn't deserve her, her last bf didn't and all the boyfriends she ever had didn't ether, she smiled as she remembered her oldest sister Amanda, who was a tan cat, black hair into a very cute style, it was a braided ponytail with long bangs on the right side of her face, she always wore short shorts with a tube top and was a boy magnet.

But Amanda was always overprotective of Kitty and herself, she loved her family although Roz had a strange feeling Amanda had a sister fetish, Roz looked around and saw a picture of Kitty with her large family, there were some old boyfriend pictures still up though, she must have forgotten to take them down.

Roz got up and grabbed the bf pictures and started to take them out of the nice frames.

***Meanwhile*** Luna was working on her second date plans, she knew the movie was the main part, so she needed to think of the other parts, it was good enough to just spend time with her, but on a date it was only right for the "man" in this case to buy her things, but what? She was lost on that part, maybe someone around T.U.F.F. Knew what she was looking for.

"Maybe Dudley?" She got up and left her lab, then laughed a little. "Yeah right, he wouldn't know what girls like"

She gave it some thought and then it clicked "The Chief reads romance books and other things about woman, all the time, he would know!" Luna smiled and walked to the Chief's office.

"Chief? Can I talk to you?" Luna said as she knocked on his door.

"It's open!" The old flea's voice came from inside. "What is it Agent Alley?"

"Well, I know this sounds weird, but I need advice" Luna walked in and sat down. "You read a lot of books, you must know a lot about earthling girls right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" The chief asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on?"

"No, but um, I've been studying the earthling female and I'm a little lost on what girls normally like, you know, like how you can express love to a girl or something" Luna said avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmm, well, flowers are a good start, chocolates are too, also a nice kiss on the lips if you get that far with a woman, if a man comes at you with flowers and chocolates, it normally means he likes you, girls love flowers, something about the smell I guess, the thing about those is that they are tokens of affection, they don't last but it shows that you care about your partner in a sense, do you understand?" Chief said as he pulled out some books about the female behavior. "Here, take these if you have anymore questions"

"Thank you Chief, that helps out a lot" Luna took the books and got up. "I need to go to a flower shop now!"

"Oh? Then you should try Kennels Bouquet, it's one of the largest flower companies in Petropolis" Chief said and gave her a Kennels Bouquet card. "If you need some more advice, come talk to me"

"Okay!" Luna took the card and left the room with a smile.

"Mental note" The Chief took out a recorder and turned it on. "Install camera in agent Alley's bathroom"

As Luna left Tammy was walking by and overheard him. "Not again, Chief!?"

"Your not touching her bathroom!" Tammy smacked the door open.

"Uh-oh!" The Chief started to hop for it. "It's only fair, I have one in all the other girls bathrooms!"

"You sicko!" Tammy grabbed a case of random things and started to throw them at the old man "You won't peak on another girl when I'm through with you!"

"I'm sorry!" The Chief yelled as he ran.

Luna didn't hear what was going on as she went to the elevator and left the building, she wanted to give Kitty a nice second date, and so why not try some earth style flirting? Giving flowers and chocolates couldn't be that bad if they were tokens of affection.

Luna headed to the location on the card and didn't see a flower shop anywhere, she looked around and then saw a large building with the name, Kennels Bouquet on the side of it, it didn't look like a flower shop from the inside, but she headed in anyways.

As she walked in she was in awe at all the different flowers around, as people where caring for each one, then a turkish angora cat girl walked up with a smile, she had blonde hair, it was a nice length of medium and she wore a headband to keep it in the style she had, she wore a very pretty red dress, that opened at her lower half to give her leg room, the top didn't have sleeves or straps ether.

Her eye's were a hypnotic yellow, like it was pure gold and her silky white fur shined, she obviously cared for her fur and personal looks, but she didn't seem obsessed with it.

"Hello there, you must be new here, can I help you find something?" She spoke with a kind voice, she had that tone that made others feel calm around her, like a mother almost.

"Um, yeah...can...I...um..." Luna's biggest problem arose as she looked down and away. "I...ne-need...some flowers...date"

"You need flowers for a date? Aww, that's so sweet, come right this way, I'm sure we have what you want" She offered her hand and smiled at her. "Don't be shy, by the way, my name is Kori Kennels, I own this place"

"Um...nice to...meet you" Luna walked forward with her, but didn't take her hand. "Do you...have roses?"

Luna wondered so, because she read once that roses were the best kind of tokens of affection.

"Roses? Ooohhh! Who's the lucky guy?" Kori lead her through the store as they talked. "You must really care about him!"

"I do, but it's not..." Luna tried to speak but Kori spoke again.

"Go ahead, what's your name? Do you want to talk?" Kori gave her a beautiful smile.

"Luna...is my name" Luna looked down avoiding eye contact, curse her shyness.

"Here we are" Kori said as they stopped at a row of all kinds of roses. "Will these roses work?"

"Wow, their perfect.." Luna looked up at all the flowers and attractive colors of each petal. "I'll take one bouquet of roses please? Now I need to stop by a store and get some chocolates"

"Okay Ms. One sexy bouquet of roses!" Kori wrote it down on her notebook and her ears twitched with the chocolate comment. "Chocolate? Hey you know what? I sell some spare Chocolates at times, mainly for valentines day, but I should have some left over"

Kori ran off and Luna looked at all the roses, she felt them to make sure they were real, and sure enough, they were 100% real and with no thorns.

"Perfect, Kitty will love these" Luna said as some workers came up and took some roses.

"How many roses would you like?" a worker asked as they continued to work on the bouquet.

"However many it is to make a full bouquet..." Luna said quietly.

"Give her the full blooming ones I can just feel that these flowers are going to be used for something special" Kori said as she came back with a box of chocolates. "Here you are Ms. Luna"

"Wow, thank you.." Luna tried not to be shy, but it wasn't working very well.

"I should warn you though, these chocolates, well, their not..like normal chocolates, make sure you only have one with your lover okay?" Kori handed her the good sized box of candy to her.

"Okay then..I'll save these" Luna said as she took them.

Kori's workers soon finished the bouquet and Kori handed Luna the flowers. "Enjoy, I hope your man likes them!"

"Actually..I hope she, likes them..." Luna smiled and left the building after paying for the flowers and chocolates.

"Oh! Aww, that's sweet" Kori realized what she meant and laughed a little, then the phone rang as she was cleaning up. "Hello?"

"Hey sis...so um, it happened...again" A female voice was on the other line.

"Oh great...just...great" Kori suddenly got serious.

**Yay, it's done! sorry about the two different styles, I'm trying out a new style, but I started after I finished a bit so I kept going, hope you like the new style, Chapter 5 will be the second date, and don't worry the sex will be coming soon, Rozzie is an OC made by Homeydaclown, all credit for her goes to him, Luna is Lunerpet's OC and there will be a lot more OC's later as well as Cannon, remember, if you have an OC you would like added, please PM or review he or she to me, and I'll see about adding them, this is a yuri, girl on girl action, however it will have all kinds, and rape is a possibility, I'm going to lie, some sex might not be suitable for certain people, but I hope everyone enjoys and has fun. Please R&R and have a sweet as cream pie day! :)**


	5. Spinning right round

Kitty smiled as she walked into T.U.F.F. She didn't think she would ever feel this good again, she walked over to her desk and saw a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates on her desk.

"Huh?" Kitty looked them over and saw a note, she picked it up and read it out loud. "To my darling Kitty, I hope you like these, it's only the start of our second date, so be ready, love, you know who"

"Awww, that's so sweet" Kitty blushed and looked at the roses. "I better put them in water"

Kitty went and put the flowers into a thing of water and she loved the scent they gave off, she didn't know where they were from, but they were very well taken care of, and she looked at the box of candy and put it away for now, she wanted to save those for later.

"Hey Kitty, can I ask you something?" Dudley asked as he walked up.

"Sure Dudley.." Kitty was love struck right now and off in her own little world, but Dudley didn't seem to notice.

"Can I ask you some...advice about girls?" Dudley scratched the back of his neck, not totally comfortable talking about it. "I mean, there is this..girl, and well, I think I like her, but I don't know what to do"

"Have you tried flowers and chocolates yet?" Kitty twirled her finger in a circle on her desk just staring at the flowers and spoke in a loving sigh. "It worked on me"

"Really? Is it that easy?" Dudley raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know if she likes flowers, what if I mess up?"

"If she likes you, you won't mess up" Kitty smiled as the scent went over her nose again. "Hehe, need anything else?"

"No, I think I got it, thanks Kitty" Dudley looked at her a little concerned. She was never this happy about anything, well other then that water guy, but that changed, her new boyfriend sure knew how to charm her, and he was happy for her, even if he missed his chance with her, he was happy to see her happy, even if she was a little odd about it, but love makes people crazy.

Kitty's smile kept as she got to work on her daily reports, it was the boring part of the job, but at least it was easy.

"See you later Kitty" Dudley left back to his own desk and got to his so called work, which was mainly looking at meat or playing some kind of game.

A couple hours passed and nothing really happened it was just one of those days, but hey, not everyday was full of action, but that didn't stop Dudley from being bored, maybe he would go see Tori in prison later? She seemed rather nice.

Then his stomach growled and he looked at the time, it was already past noon and he was hungry, maybe he and Kitty could eat lunch together? He enjoyed spending time with her.

"Hey Kitty, you want to have lunch with me?" Dudley happily walked over to her, and she was still in that love sick trance. "You feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Kitty snapped out of it and looked at him. "Oh, sure Dudley, I totally spaced there"

Kitty got up and they went into the break room, Kitty told tell something was bugging Dudley, and she kinda recalled him talking about girl troubles. "So Dudley, you said you saw a girl you liked?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's really pretty, but I don't know if it's alright for me to chase after her" Dudley sat down as he spoke.

"Why not? If you like her, tell her, since when were you shy?" Kitty smiled at him and sat down as well. "Who is she?"

Dudley looked a little nervous. "Well, it's um...I'd rather wait to say"

Kitty raised an eyebrow, she knew that look, he was hiding who it was, just like her, she hadn't told anyone about her thing with Luna, and tonight she was going on her second date with her, Dudley seemed to be in the same spot, he had feelings for someone was didn't know what to do about it.

"It'll be okay Dudley, it's working out for me, it can work out for you" Kitty reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks Kitty, I think your right, I should go visit her" Dudley didn't look nervous anymore and took out a greasy bag full of bacon. "Time for lunch!"

"The bag of bacon again?" Kitty wasn't surprised about that at all and took out her favorite fish sandwiches, perfectly cubed and cut off crust, each one held together by a tooth pick.

"Fun sized fish sandwiches again?" Dudley looked at her, not surprised at all.

They both enjoyed a laugh and started to eat.

***Meanwhile*** Rosie was watching Kitty from afar, through binoculars. "Eric will like this"

She wrote down on her notes when she felt something grab her shoulder. "Huh?"

She looked up and saw a tan cat with fiery red hair and green eyes. "Excuse me, but why are you spying on my sister?"

"What? I wasn't doing anything" Rosie lied quickly, hoping she would buy it.

"Sure your not, then what's this!?" Roz took her note pad and read it. "You are spying on her, alright, who do you work for!?"

She tried to grab Rosie but she jumped out of the way. "Sorry, I don't reveal client detail!"

"Get back here!" Rozzie lounged at her, but Rosie ran for it and jumped to another rooftop. "You won't get away!"

"Try and catch me, red head!" Rosie ran for it, and Roz growled, she didn't know why she was spying on her sister, but whatever reason it was, she didn't like it and was going to put a stop to it.

Roz jumped over to the over rooftop and gave chase, Rosie jumped another building and ran down the fire escape, with Roz right behind her.

"She's fast!" Rosie jumped through a building's open window and crashed into someone's home. "Sorry, can't talk, running!"

Rozzie jumped through the window and saw her running out the other side and the family that lived there were just staring at them both of shock. "Sorry!"

Rosie slid herself down a latter and saw her car, she was almost home free. "Yes!"

As she ran to the car Rozzie jumped down and landed right on her forcing her to the ground hard, breaking something from the impact. "AHHHH!"

"Not so fast, lady, tell me why you were spying on my sister!?" Roz grabbed her and threw her up against a wall and pinned her there. "Start talking or I get mean!"

"I don't talk about clients, never have, never will!" Rosie stood her ground.

"Oh really? Well there is a first time for everything" Rozzie held her there and took out her claws and brought one to her cheek and slowly started to cut, showing she wasn't kidding.

"You won't get anything out of me!" Rosie spat on her face, which wasn't such a good idea.

Rozzie wiped her cheek clean of the spit and glared at her. "I tried it the nice way, now I'm going to have to have a go at it the other way"

Rozzie grabbed her by her head and slammed her to the ground. "Talk, before I get mad!"

Rosie tried to run but Roz grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to her. "Ahhh!"

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Roz stepped on her chest with her heel and pulled on her long pink hair.

"No!" Rosie still fought back.

"Who hired you? Is it really worth getting beaten harshly for?" Rozzie twisted her heel into her chest hard.

"Ahhhhh! Okay! Okay! Stop, I'll talk!" Rosie didn't want to get beaten over a watch job, this was too much for her.

"Then talk, who are you working for!?" Roz took her foot off her letting her breath.

"That Eric guy, he delivers water, Kitty is his girlfriend as he told me and wanted me to spy on her, then I found out who she was dating" Rosie took a deep breath.

"Wait, wait, wait, Eric? That asshole who tried to take advantage of my sister? That guy is her ex boyfriend, she broke up with him because that fucker tried to rape her!"

"Wait, what!?" Rosie sat up in shock. "You mean he lied to me? He told me that she was cheating on him"

"Sounds to me like you were used, tell me did you tell him anything yet?" Rozzie asked hoping that she didn't.

"Well, one about the boyfriend really, oh fuck! He knows about her boyfriend!" Rosie stood up finally and brushed herself off.

"That's not good, he might try something, who is the boyfriend anyway?" Rozzie asked her.

"Well it's not much a boy friend, here" Rosie handed her a picture of Luna. "She's into girls I guess"

"Pink eye's, purple hair, blue fur? Wait a minute, I've seen this girl in the labs, she's normal quiet and keeps to herself, I had no idea she was a lesbian" Rozzie thought about it and it hit her. "That's why Kitty is so nervous, she's dating a girl and doesn't want anyone to know about it!"

Rosie nodded and started to walk away. "I have to go, this Eric guy has a lot of explaining to do"

"Right, I should ask this girl if it's all true" Roz walked towards T.U.F.F. HQ.

***Meanwhile*** "I don't understand, it should have worked" Alma checked her notes and laid back. "I didn't think two agents could have stopped us, who were they?"

Alma was dumbfounded that she was beaten like that, her entire team was taken down by a dog and the tan cat almost killed Brandie, she needed a new plan, but what?

"Wait a minute...I got it!" She started to write it down with a big grin. "One's a dog and the other is a cat, I can turn them against each other, yes!"

Alma got busy planning. ***Meanwhile*** Tiffany glared at the dog with the eye patch. "Back off, dog!"

"My name is Dr. Rabies, and I don't care for your tone" He spoke with a Russian accent and crossed his arms. "You must be new here, if you don't even know who I am"

"I could care less from a dog, especially from a male dog!" Tiffany growled, she obviously was sexist and racist against dogs. "So stay away from me!"

"Oh please" Dr. Rabies rolled his eye's, he couldn't care less about her male problems. "You need to get over whatever your problem is"

"Shut the hell up!" Tiffany readied her claws. "I won't hear anymore from your dog mouth!"

"Well, you can hate me all you want, but I do not care" Rabies sat down on his bed. "Still mad at me all you want, if that makes you feel better, it's just a waste of energy"

Tiffany huffed and then she noticed something. "What a minute...there is only one bed..."

She hadn't realized that she was in a cell with one one bed in the room, not even a bunk bed, just a normal one person bed. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Just now realized we have to share a bed?" Rabies laughed a little. "Come, let us enjoy ourselves, we'll be in here for quite some time!"

Tiffany went over to the other side of the room and sat on the cold floor, with a huff and looked away from him.

***Meanwhile*** Jelena kicked the Chameleon off her. "Get away from me, creep!"

"But all I want is to be friends, please!?" The Chameleon stuck himself to the wall as he was thrown. "You won't regret it, I'm a blast at party's"

"Why would I ever want to be friends with you!? Your a loser in some black suit that makes you look like your in your pajamas!" Jelena sat down on one of the bunk beds. "Just stay away from me, got it, and I only make friends with other cats"

"Other cats, eh?" The Chameleon smiled widely and his body turned completely black and he shaped into a new form, the form landed and a cat that looked like Kitty, but with green hair and brown/tanish eye color and black fur. "How do you like, Kitty Witty!? Hahaa, I am so clever, yes?"

Jelena just stared at him/her. "Really? That's the best you can do? You got her color all wrong, she has tan fur, green eye's and black hair, idiot"

"Oh, sorry, this suit has been acting funny lately, it gets the colors wrong, still good right?" He gave her big eye's full of hope.

"You could pass off as a girl, but lose the man voice, and change the name, how about Camellia Silverfish?" Jelena looked 'her' over. "And put some clothes on"

"Yes, I love it, maybe the Chameleon can't make friends, but Camellia can!" His eye's bugged out as he laughed. "Oh right, I'm naked"

He morphed some clothes on him, a blue top with a dress as the bottom half and shorts to cover his shame. "You like?"

"Stop that!" Jelena slapped him when his eye's bugged out. "You want to have friends? No more eye's creepily popping out of your skull, I'll teach you how it is to be a woman"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to have some real friends!" Camellia jumped for joy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jelena asked herself as Camellia hopped around the cell.

***Meanwhile***Brandie woke up in a daze, and felt dizzy, that cat agent sure packed a punch, she sat up and looked around the prison infirmary.

"Oh bloody, hell, not prison again." She said to herself as tried to move, but her side stung so she couldn't move out of bed. "That gal got me good"

"So how are we feeling today?" A young doctor, who was a lizard, green skin, brown eye's and black hair. walked into the room and smiled at her. "Good your awake"

"Who are you?" Brandie looked at him crossed. "And don't pull that pretend, sweet as candy doc stuff, I hate that"

"My, my, your feeling well this morning, eh?" He checked her notes and looked them over. "And my name is Conner Scales"

"Whatever, I want out of this place" Brandie tried to move again but her side was still in pain. "Ow"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Nip, you were badly hurt, and need to recover" Conner helped her lay down and sat down next to the bed. "You'll be better in no time, if you just rest"

"Tch..fine" Brandie sighed and closed her eye's, not like she had much choice in the matter. "I want a massage"

"Excuse me?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I said if I'm going to be laid up in here, I want a massage, it'll help me get relaxed" Brandie kept her eye's closed and pointed to her back. "Massage!"

"Oh..okay" Conner got up and placed his strangely soft hands on her back, even though his hands were scaly, it was soft and nice feeling, he then started to gently massage her back.

"Mmmm, that's good, keep it up" Brandie always enjoyed a good massage, and she liked the lizard's firm, yet soft touch, it was refreshing. "Haaa, nice hand work"

"Thanks, Ms. Nip, always happy to help" Conner continued to massage her back.

***Meanwhile*** Tori laid back as she read a book on the holy path a criminal must take, or whatever nonsense that it was, she couldn't care less about religion, it was always something with those zealots, but it was the only thing to read and she was so bored.

"And so the father took upon himself the sins of our kind, blessing us in a rebirth of the new world" Tori couldn't take it anymore and tossed the book aside. "What trash, I mean, wow, they talk about how this guy saved them from their sins, yet they eat the dude, daily, and drink his blood, how is that a good thing?"

"I have no idea" The tan cat shrugged and picked up the book. "But it's better then going insane with boredom"

"True, so what's your name again?" Tori looked at the eye patched cat.

"Allison, or Alice for short, whichever you like, but everyone calls me Madam Catastrophe, or Cat" Allison smiled and put the book away. "So did the call go well?"

"Allison huh? I like it" Tori nodded. "Yep, she's going to be here to get me out soon, got any lovers?"

"Me? No, no, I have a partner in crime, but no lovers" Allison blushed a little. "Well...there is someone I'm chasing, but I can't do it in here"

"Ah, that's cool, I wish you luck girl, I have a feeling I might run into that dog in the shirt again someday" Tori crossed her legs as she waited. "You know? I could talk to her, see if she'll get you out?"

"Really? But we just met" Allison looked at her not sure if she was joking or not. "Thank you, but I think I'll stay here with my partner, at least for now"

"Okay Allison, your choice" Tori shrugged and they heard a couple footsteps coming their way. "Is that her?"

"In here Ms. Kennels, but are you sure it's a good idea?" A guard walked up to the cell and Kori walked up next to him, she smiled at the white furred lookalike.

"I'm sure, I have payed for the release, so if you please?" Kori turned to Tori and crossed her arms. "So sister, in trouble with the law again?"

"Hey Sis, glad you could make it!" She spoke as the guard opened the cell door. "Thanks again"

"Your the best twin, a girl could ask for" Tori walked out and hugged her sister. "You miss me?"

"Tori, we have to talk later, right now, let's just go, you know how I feel about prisons" Kori said, she had the look of paranoia on her face.

"Naaaaaaa!" Tori's ears perked up and she turned to see Sheena screaming, as the mad cow ripped off her clothes. "Please...don't"

Sheena was always a quiet girl, so it was hard to hear her even scream, Tori knew what the cow had in his mind, and wasn't about to let someone like Sheena get raped in prison, she knew what that does to girls that get raped here.

"Oh fuck, Sheena!" Tori jumped at the bars as Sheena was thrown against the wall head first, by his big hands. "Sheena!"

"Haha, your fur is soft and your eye's are untainted, I'll fix that right up" Mad cow breathed on her exposed neck as her held her arms together, with one big hand, so she couldn't fight back and began to fondle her sensitive breasts.

"Aaaaahhhh...no!" Her failed attempts to break free, only amused his growing boner. "Tori...please...help"

"Sheena!" Tori turned to a guard and glared at him. "What the fuck are you waiting for!? Stop this!"

"Sorry Ms. Warden's rule, we can't get in the way of criminal affairs while they are in their cell" The badger shrugged off the poor girl's screams for help.

"Tori, Alma, Brandie, someone...help!" Sheena begged as mad cow tossed her to the floor and began to get on top of her.

"Enough of this!" Kori slapped the guard and took his cell keys, then she tossed them to Tori. "Here!"

"Thanks sis!" Tori grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell doors, then she kicked him in the head so hard he kissed the wall with his face. "Stay away from my friends!"

"This way" Kori grabbed Sheena and pulled her out of the cell. "Tori, move!"

"You bitch!" Mad cow got up and went to backhand Tori.

"Shut up, you rapist!" Tori dodged and his large hand and roundhouse kicked his face, and kicked off his chest, throwing herself out of the cell. "Next time, I'm throwing you into the meat grinder!"

He tried to rush her, but Kori slammed the cell door and locked it, then took out the key as he slammed his head against it and fell backwards.

"You okay Sheena?" Tori turned to her friend and looked around for something to cover her with.

"I'm okay, just a bit...shook up" Sheena covered herself with her hands as best she could.

"Here Sheena" Kori took off her coat and put it around her, it was better then nothing, and Sheena got a smile on her face, which was a good sign, because she wasn't hurt too badly. "It's better then nothing"

"Thanks Tori...I owe you" Sheena covered her shame as Kori walked her out.

"Hold it" The warden, a small dog walked up, and glared at Tori. "Your going back in your cell"

"What?! No way, my bail is payed, you can't tell me what to do!" Tori growled at the short male. "Me, Kori and Sheena are leaving"

"You think you can attack my prisoners, and walk away unpunished!?" He was about to jump her when Kori stood in his path.

"Not so fast Warden, she is a free woman now, and she saved a young girl from getting raped, she did good" Kori took out a couple hundred dollars and handed it to him. "That is the bail for Sheena, we're leaving"

"You think this is over, Kennels? I will have your head, one day!" Kori, and Tori left with Sheena as he barked.

***Meanwhile*** Luna checked the time, it was a long day with nothing really happening, but it was worth the wait as it was almost time for her second date with Kitty, she smiled and packed up, then a girl with red hair walked in and looked at her.

"You must be her" Rozzie said as Luna packed the last of her things.

"Are you looking for me? Ms?" Luna looked at her confused and walked up to the door she was standing in front of.

"I'm Kitty's sister, Roz, and I just wanted to say hello, since I never really met you before" Rozzie took out her hand.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Roz, Kitty is-" She stopped and took her hand. "A very good friend of mine"

"That's great, well it seems like your in a hurry to get home, I won't keep you" Roz moved to the side. "We can talk later"

"Okay Roz, thanks for stopping by, I hope we can be friends" Luna walked past and headed home.

"Hehe, good luck" Roz said as she left, she decided it was better for Kitty and Luna to come out of the closet, then to call them on it.

Luna walked home and Mimi, her built in home AI spoke. "Good evening Luna, how was your day?"

"Uneventful Mimi" Luna walked into a closet and machine arms came out and striped her of her clothing. "But now I have a date to go to, should I go with the pink dress, or the blue one?"

"There is a lot to choose from, try the pink, it goes with your eye's" Mimi said as a pink, strapless, and backless dress came out, it was a little embarrassing, mainly because it had a cut in the front that showed off her off her cup size and went down to also her belly button, and there was a slit in the lower half so she could walk and that showed off her leg.

"You sure? It's a little...revealing" Luna looked at it and blushed.

"Well you are trying to get with her, correct? Is sexy not suitable?" Mimi asked confused not understanding the problem.

Luna shook her head. "Sexy is fine, but it's only our second date, maybe I should dress in something, not sexy, I'm not trying to get into her pants, but let's see how she reacts, maybe she'll like it?"

"Good choice Luna" Mimi's arms went around her and started to put it on, Luna easily fit into the dress, since Mimi designed it just for her, it only took a few minutes to make sure it was all on and she was ready.

"Thanks Mimi" Luna stepped out and twirled a bit to show off to the AI. "Kitty is going to love this, bye!"

Luna got into her car and headed to Kitty's place, before she got out of her car she double checked her looks, to make sure she was ready, she smiled and got out of the car and went into the Catwalk, Kitty's home was pretty high up there, so she walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

She only ran into a few people as the elevator stopped here and there, but they all were staring at her dress and gave her looks, which just made Luna feel uncomfortable.

She made her way to Kitty's apartment door and knocked on it. "Kitty?"

Soon the door opened and Kitty was there against the door, and purred when she saw Luna. "Purr, hey there beautiful"

Luna blushed and noticed she was wearing a sexy emerald dress, it had no back and had one strap that went around the back of her neck, there was a silver ring just under her chest to show off her breasts the rest that went down was long enough to cover her, and give her leg room, the back was longer then the front and she could see there was a veil around the lower part of the dress.

"I loved the flowers by the way" Kitty went over to her while purring. "And I love this view"

"Hehehe, oh Kitty, I love the view I have as well" Luna blushed more and took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yeah!" Kitty was really excited and she closed and locked her door before they left, they left the Catwalk and got into Luna's car, and headed for the movies.

"So what are we watching?" Kitty asked.

"It's something called a romance comedy, it's called Cat's cradle, it's about two girls that go after love, by any means, I heard it's funny" Luna smiled a bit as she drove.

"Oh, I've been meaning to see that, oh boy!" Kitty was just getting more and more excited, Luna even knew what movies she wanted to see.

They soon got there and Luna got out and opened Kitty's door for her. "I hope tonight will be just as romantic as our first date"

"Hehehe" Kitty got out and smiled at her. "I'm sure it will"

They walked into the large theater and Luna went up to the ticket booth. "Two for Cats cradle?"

"Whoa.." The man looked her over as he got her the tickets, and got a bloody nose. "Coming right up"

He handed her the tickets and she payed for them. "Thanks"

She walked back to Kitty and saw a greyhound man hitting on her. "Hey baby, your looking good"

"Uh, sorry, sir, but I'm with someone" Kitty was not impressed with his lame pick up lines and she had Luna, she didn't want anyone else.

"Aw man, the cute ones are always taken" He walked away.

"That was odd" Luna walked up to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes and yes, Luna!" Kitty took her arm and they walked to the theater room where the movie was to be played and they found good seats away from the crowd.

"Haaa, can you believe we're on our second date?" Kitty smiled at Luna.

"I know, we really connect you and I, there is just something about you" Luna took her hand with hers and smiled at her.

"Same with you Luna, I feel the same" Kitty blushed and the movie started with the two girls talking about their lives and wanting some excitement.

"Oh, the movie" Kitty turned to face the screen but Luna kissed her, distracting her from it. "Mmmm"

"Mmmmmm" Luna broke the kiss and they smiled as they both watched the movie.

The movie went on about how the girls tried to get love and kissing several guys in the movie, there was no sex in it, just sometimes a black screen, the romance was those two trying to flirt with guys until they both met the two male leads.

They played around and then things started to get good as they fell for each other, they turned a one night stand into a couple nights and after a bunch of funny parts and other things they got together, it was all and all a good movie.

When it ended Kitty and Luna got up and stretched out.

"That was a great movie, Luna!" Kitty said happily. "Thanks for the movie"

"Hehe, I'm glad you liked it, but our date isn't over yet cutie" Luna took her hand and they left the theater.

"Really? Where else?" Kitty asked as they got to Luna's car and got in.

"I saw it on the way here, and I think you'll love it!" Luna started the car and drove off.

"Oh yeah?" Kitty was curious about where they were going, that was until she saw that they were headed to the Petropolis fair that was in town.

"A fair!?" Kitty was really happy about this, she never went to a fair for a date before. "First a movie, now a fair, wow your pulling out all the stops again!"

Luna blushed as they got to the fair and found a parking spot. "Ready?"

"I sure am!" Kitty and Luna got out of the car and headed into the fair. "So what first?"

"You hungry?" Luna asked as they passed by a food stand.

"Sure, I could use something" Kitty nodded.

"Okay then" Luna walked over to the food stand. "I'll take some burgers, fries and two soft pretzels please?"

The man behind the counter wrote down the order. "Coming up Ms."

Kitty found a nice place to sit as she waited for Luna and looked around the fair, it had rides, games, and she noticed a tunnel of love which made her smile widely.

"Kitty?" Luna soon walked over to her with a tray of food. "You seem happy"

"Oh, I am, hehe" Kitty looked at the food as she set it down and took a burger. "Mmmmmm, looks good!"

"Yeah, sorry it's nothing like the fancy fish dinner we had on our first date" Luna took some fries and ate some.

"Oh Luna, I don't need fancy foods and expansive things, being with you is what makes me smile" Kitty took a bite of her burger. "Mmmmmmm, that is good"

"Hehe, I can't get even of that dress your wearing Kitty, it's sexy on you!" Luna ate some more fries. And took a soft pretzel.

"Awww, thanks Luna, you know? I was worried at first, but when I saw those flowers you got me, I wasn't worried or nervous anymore, I felt something else" Kitty finished her burger and moved onto the fries.

"Oh, what did you feel?" Luna ate her soft pretzel after finishing her fries.

"Hehe, I'll tell you later, in the tunnel of love" Kitty winked at her as she ate her fries.

"Okay then" Luna blushed and they were soon done eating and cleaned up.

"Let's go!" Kitty took Luna's hand and they went to the games area. "Look at all the game!"

Luna smiled at Kitty, she was glad she was happy, it was like that jerk Eric never hurt her now, she turned and saw a puzzle game, and the prize was a big stuffed Animal. "Hmmm"

Luna walked over to it as Kitty was looking around happily, Luna looked at the puzzle and smiled.

"You want to try and solve that? Nobody has yet, this is a one of a kind stuffed goth wolf maid toy, you win it's yours" the game guy said, knowing nobody would win it, since he actually rigged the game without anyone knowing.

"Sounds like a weird toy, but okay" Luna started to mess with the puzzle.

Kitty saw a shooting rats game and jumped at the chance, she saw a large doll in the shape of Dudley and grinned. "Easy win"

Kitty took a gun from the stand and shot one target with ease, and then a second one, and a third one, she was hitting each with a bulls eye, all that agent training wasn't for nothing after all, she shoot more each hitting a cardboard rat and the stand guy watched in awe.

"That's amazing!" He said as Kitty shot the last target getting a perfect score. "You win the grand prize!"

He handed her the large doll that looked like Dudley and she hugged it. "Hehehe, and he's just as soft as him too"

"Thanks!" Kitty walked away with her doll and saw Luna at the puzzle game, and she was working like a true genius as she solved it in a new record.

"Done!" Luna smiled as she finished. "The prize please?"

"What the!? But I ri-I mean good good Ms, you won the grand prize!" He handed her the wolf girl doll and she smiled. "She's rather cute!"

"Cuter then me?" Kitty walked over to her.

"Wha?" Luna looked over at Kitty and laughed a little. "No way, your much cuter!"

Kitty laughed with her and they walked around some more, soon they found another game which was a guessing game. "Let's play that!"

"Great, it's easy really, you have a friend?" The stand guy asked.

"Here!" Kitty spoke up.

"Okay then, it's a guessing game to see if you know the other person" He said.

"Oh that game, I played that with Dudley once, we lost" Kitty said annoyed as she remembered what happened that day, she still hadn't forgiven Dudley for that mess, all the villains knew something about her, she had to delete everything so they forgot what was on it eventually.

"I can play that game!" Luna jumped on a seat. "Come on Kitty"

"Sure" Kitty wasn't sure about this, but if it made her happy, she went over and sat down next to her.

"Okay, we'll need some info about you two, so if you could write down a few things that would be great" He gave them some cards to fill in and Kitty and Luna wrote down what they could and handed them him.

"Okay, thank you, shall we begin?" He asked.

"What's the prize for this?" Kitty wondered as she and Luna sat down again.

"A bag of grand prizes!" He said as he took out a card. "We'll start with you Ms. Alley, what is your friend Kitty's favorite meal?"

Luna smiled and answered without hesitation. "She eats Meow-O for breakfast, fish sandwiches for lunch, from Tuna to salmon, many kinds, dinner is a healthy diet of salads, tuna, veggie, fruit or egg, she likes them all, red salmon fingers just like her mother used to make, and sometimes adds a something new to the mix for a new flavor, for dessert her favorite is strawberry frozen yogurt and frozen fish pops"

Kitty blinked in shock as Luna named off her favorite foods and meals, she flipped the sign that was just as she named off. "How do you know that?"

"Correct! That's one of five, next question is, how big is Kitty's family?" He continued.

"That's easy, eight, all sisters" Luna smiled at Kitty.

Kitty flipped another card, and it read the same as what she said. "You know that too?"

"Correct again, three more, next question is, who was Kitty's first partner?" He asked.

"Jack Rabbit" Luna said.

Kitty flipped the card over and it was as she said.

"Correct! Next one is, Where did you and Kitty first meet?" He asked again.

"Tuff HQ, right after a robot attack" Luna said.

Kitty smiled and flipped the card.

"Correct again! Last question Ms. Alley, what does Kitty like to dress up as on Halloween?" He asked the last question.

"Hehe, Sexy witch cat!" Luna smiles at Kitty seeing her blush.

Kitty giggled and flipped the last card, and it was correct. "That's right!"

"Amazing, a perfect score!" He turned to Kitty. "If you guess can get the right of the questions you win the game"

"Okay!" Kitty smiled and Luna got her cards ready.

"First question, what is Luna's favorite hobby?" He started to next set of questions, they didn't need a break since this was a smaller version of that game show.

"Inventing technology!" Kitty answered as Luna flipped the card that was the same as she said.

"Correct! You two sure know each other well!" he moved on to the next question. "What is Luna's favorite food?"

"Shark meat!" Kitty said and Luna flipped the card around with the same.

"Correct again!" He got right to the next one. "Next question is, what is Luna's favorite show to watch?"

"Hmmm, oh! Magical Moonverse XXX!" Kitty spoke and Luna flipped the card to Magical Moonverse XXX.

"Correct! Two more!, next question is, what is Luna's favorite holiday?" He asked.

"Christmas! She's a fan of Santa" Kitty said and Luna flipped the next card showing the same as she said.

"Correct once again, now for the last question! What is the name of the parasite living inside Luna?" He raised an eyebrow at the last question.

"Hmmmm, ve...oh! Veetle!" Kitty said and Luna flipped the last card show the same word.

"Correct! I guess, I don't know what that is, but you two got a perfect score, congratulations!" He took out a large bag full of stuff and handed it to them. "You two sure are great friends!"

"Actually...we're more then friends" Luna smiled at Kitty and Kitty blushed.

"Huh?...oh, oh! Okay well enjoy the fair you two!" He said.

"Let's go to the tunnel of love now!" Kitty grabbed Luna and they headed to the tunnel and one boat floated up.

"Welcome to the tunnel of love, you two going as friends?" the ride lady smiled at them and they smiled as they payed and got on the boat.

"You can say that" Kitty said as the ride started and the boat went into the dark tunnel.

"So are you enjoying yourself Kitty?" Luna asked as she turned to her.

"Hehe, you bet, I was so surprised that you knew about all that, even the number of my sisters!" Kitty smiled at her.

"Well, I tend to do my research" Luna took her hand in hers.

"Yeah, and soon your going to meet them, I don't know what will happen then, but as long as I have you, I'm happy" Kitty leaned closer to her.

"Really? That's sweet" Luna leaned in as well. "It'll be okay"

Kitty leaned in and their lips almost touched, they could feel each others breath on their lips as the lights from the tunnel turned on and romantic music started, and they kissed.

Luna wrapped her arms around Kitty's beautiful figure and she felt Kitty push her down onto the boat and deepened the kiss as she french kissed her using her tongue. "Mmmm"

They kissed and Luna could taste her saliva again, this time she found herself enjoying it, she deepened the kiss and put a hand on her cheek, Kitty wanted their love to be a secret, but today, this date, she forgot about all that, he mind was hazy with thoughts of Luna and her together, and she wanted her.

Kitty reached up and grabbed one of Luna's breasts which caught Luna by surprise and she gasped, Kitty couldn't help but like that sound as she deepened the kiss more and squeezed her breast.

"Mmmm, ahhh" Luna kissed her back and felt just wonderful, her gloved hand going over her breast felt like nothing she ever felt before, she loved it. "Moo-moore"

She was barely able to talk as her mouth was occupied with Kitty's tongue and the gasping and moaning didn't help ether.

Kitty was never into touching another woman, but something about Luna and her mono Gender made her hot under the collar, she tugged gently on her breast now.

"Mmmmm, Oh Kitty" Luna kissed her more as Kitty played with her breast and moved onto the other one, the lights were getting dimmer as the music was about halfway over.

"Mmmm, Luna" Kitty felt Luna's sexy curves and just wanted to rip off her dress right there, but she controlled herself as they made out.

Luna put her hand on Kitty's cheek as they kissed, and Kitty massaged her breasts gently, Luna deepened the kiss with her tongue and moaned again.

Kitty was about to forget all reason and grabbed her clothes when she saw a light coming from the exit of the tunnel, which made her break off the kiss and quickly get back in her seat.

"Huh?" Luna was confused on why she stopped, then she too saw the light and sat down as well, she then quickly adjusted her dress and they got the to end of the ride.

They both blushed as they got off the ride and looked at each other.

"Um...I" Kitty spoke first. "Sorry Luna, I got carried away, I didn't mean too..."

"It's okay, I enjoyed it" Luna smiled shyly and Kitty blushed more.

"Here you girls go" The ride lady gave them a picture of them kissing, which only got them more embarrassed. "You two look like you were having fun!"

Kitty took the picture and smiled. "Uh, thanks, we did"

"You want to head home Kitty?" Luna looked up to see the sun was down and some rides were closing down for the night. "It's getting pretty late"

"Sure Luna, we should come back sometime, I had fun" Kitty took her hand.

"Me too Kitty, me too" Luna blushed and they walked to Luna's car, with the second date a success, they felt closer then ever, they were truly in love and wanted to be with each other, but they didn't want to do anything in public, for obvious reasons.

Luna took Kitty home and gave her, her large Dudley doll and the large bag of prizes. "I had a lot of fun tonight Kitty, say, when do I meet the family?"

"Oh, uh" Kitty blushed and she took the winnings. "It's only in a couple days, I'd say we can get one more date in before you meet them"

Luna smiled at the hinted offer. "Sure Kitty, let's make it a causal date, no need for fancy dresses"

"Sure Luna, I'd like that, see you tomorrow, cutie" Kitty gave her a good bye kiss and Luna left with her life sized doll.

After a bit Luna walked into her house and smiled. "I'm back, Mimi!"

"Oh Mistress Luna, how was your date?" Mimi's voice came from the house.

"It was wonderful! First we went to a movie, then we spent hours at the fair we played a bunch of games and even went through the tunnel of love!" Luna jumped happily as she hugged her doll. "Oh and here Mimi, I got you this"

She held up the doll and a machine arm came out and took the doll. "For me?"

Luna nodded and yawned, it was late and tomorrow she had an early shift at T.U.F.F. "Enjoy it Mimi, I'm going to bed now"

Luna walked upstairs to her room and Mimi looked at the doll. "She's pretty"

The arm took the doll into a room where a metal skeleton was in laying on a table. "Yes, she'll work perfectly"

Mimi scanned the doll and the scanner went over the frame body, and took a data chip and stored something into it, then it opened a slit in the skull and inserted the chip, then a bunch of organic tissue started to form around the skeleton, the organs and muscle came first and then the skin, the scanner went to the doll to double check and gray fur began to form on the body, a wolf tail soon formed as well.

Her face shaped and shifted into more of a wolf and black hair with blue highlights formed out of the top of her head, it went down long and the bangs covered one eye, as her eye's started to form.

Her breasts and vagina also formed next, her breasts stopped at a large DD cup size and her vagina was small as she was to be a virgin, next was the easy part, a sexy goth style maid outfit was then formed around her using the scanner. "Sleep well Mimi, for your new life, begins"

**Finally, this chapter took forever to finish, but it's done, yay! A lot is happening all at once, Luna and Kitty seem to be doing great, the Bloody Clouder are up to something, something seems off with Mimi and Rozzie found out about her sister's girlfriend, how will this turn out? Thanks for reading and supporting me, too all my friends and readers. Your all wonderful people! :)**


	6. Sealing the deal

Kitty smiled as she woke up the next morning, she was feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world.

Kitty sat up and felt something around her waist. "Huh? Luna?"

Kitty blushed thinking Luna sneaked in and got into her bed with her, she turned to see her, but instead the girl wrapped around her was her twin sister Rozzie. "Rozzie!?"

The sudden jump woke the red head and she yawned as she rubbed her eye's. "Hmm, is it morning already?"

"Why are you in my bed!?" Kitty asked as she regained her composer. "I thought you-I thought you were someone else!"

"Hehe, calm down, I was only sleeping with my sis" Rozzie laughed a bit and Kitty playfully ruffled her hair.

"Hehe, okay sis, oh and how many more days do we have before Mom's birthday?" Kitty asked as she stopped messing with her.

"It's tomorrow, I can't wait to see your boyfriend!" Rozzie got out of her bed, revealing that she was only in her silky blue lace lingerie.

"Wha, sis!?" Kitty blushed see her sister like that in her bed. "Do you have to wear something like that around me?"

"Haha, embarrassed? Why? We used to walk around mom's house in our sexy lingerie all the time, so who cares if you see me like this, unless...you like what you see?" Rozzie did a sexy pose at her to tease her. "You like?"

Kitty blushed as she got a full view of her breasts. "Oh Rozzie, stop that!"

Kitty tossed a pillow gently in her face, and they both enjoyed another laugh. "Haha, okay, okay sis, good luck on your date today"

Rozzie smiled and went into the kitchen. "You got any food?"

Kitty got up and got dressed. "Sorry sis, I haven't had any time to shop, I've been eating out lately"

"Awww, fine, you want to go out for tacos?" Rozzie pouted as she left the kitchen.

"Sure, breakfast and then I have to get to work" Kitty came out dressed and smiled as she grabbed her jacket. "Let's go"

"Okay sis" Roz and Kitty left the building and headed out to a taco joint called, Taco fun, Roz walked up and looked at the menu.

"Let's see, I want...the spicy chicken taco, extra spicy!" Rozzie said for her first order. "And the spicy fish taco and a bucket of fries for two and two sodas!"

The lady took her order and started to cook, so Rozzie went over to Kitty and they sat down.

"So, are you and your boyfriend getting along?" Rozzie suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh, yeah he is really sweet, we get along great" Kitty said with a smile. "Tomorrow you and the family will get to meet him"

"That's good, I've been waiting to see him" Rozzie said as a waiter ca,e up and served them some drinks. "Thanks"

He left and Kitty spoke up. "I know, I'm not worried about showing him to you girls anymore, but I still don't know what mom will think"

"You worry too much, mom will love your new boyfriend as long as your happy" Rozzie smiled and took a drink of her soda. "Mmm, good!"

"Rozzie? Are you still a virgin?" Kitty asked as she looked at her drink.

Rozzie was drinking her soda at the time and spat it out when she asked the question. "Pfffffttttttt!"

"What!?" Rozzie coughed a little, and patted her chest and took a breath. "Where did that come from!?"

"Sorry, it's just, I've been thinking about stuff" Kitty sighed as she kept her eye's in the drink.

"Well to answer your question, no, I'm not, I haven't been for a long time, I was deflowered back in high school, your the only one of all your sisters that's still a virgin Kitty, even our younger sister isn't a virgin" Rozzie said as she leaned back on the chair.

"Well I've been waiting for the right guy, all those others were nothing like this one" Kitty looked up at her twin. "I think..I think he is the one Rozzie, my new boyfriend, I don't know what I would do without him, tonight is our third date, and I think he is the one to finally take me"

"Wow, this is a pretty big step sis, you sure about this, after all, once it's gone, it never comes back" Rozzie said and the waiter came back with their food and set the tray on table for them. "Thanks again"

"I Know sis, but, I think, no, I know, he is the one" Kitty spoke as the waiter left once again. "I know this is big, but I think I'm ready"

Rozzie ate some fries as she listened to her sister. "Well, if you think your ready, why hesitate?"

"Maybe, we'll see what happens" Kitty took her taco and took a bite. "Mmm! Good taco"

"Yeah, the food is good here, I hope things work out for you and him" Rozzie then took a bite from her taco. "Mmm, yum!"

They ate their breakfast and talked about little things like what to bring their mother for her party, as they talked and ate their food, Kitty's cell rang.

"Huh?" Kitty answered her phone. "Hello this is Kitty"

"Kitty, we need you at work now!" Dudley was in the other line. "We got a problem!"

"A new villain? I'm on my way!" Kitty got up. "Thanks for the breakfast Rozzie, but I have to get going"

Kitty started to leave when Rozzie stood up. "Can I come?"

"You want to join us? Sure Rozzie" Kitty smiled. "Come on"

"Cool" Rozzie payed for the food and took the bucket of fries as they left the food joint.

They got into Kitty's Tuff Mobile and Rozzie got in the front seat while Kitty was in the driver seat, they buckled up and drove off to Tuff HQ.

***Meanwhile*** Luna woke up in a yawn. *Yawn!***** "Morning Mimi"

Luna sat up and waited. "Mimi?"

Normally Mimi was there with breakfast and a pair of clothes for her to change into, Luna have gotten used to it, so when it didn't happen, she felt something was off.

Luna got out of bed and went to her closet, she opened it and took out her clothes and changed into her Tuff uniform, which was mainly the jacket and some normal clothes to go with it.

She adjusted her skirt and stepped out of her room, she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, still waiting for Mimi to say good morning.

"Mimi?" She called out and got nothing. "Weird, where could she be?"

Luna looked around as she stepped into the front room. "Mimi? Where are you?"

Luna was now worried, Mimi was always here, on time and never was late for her favorite part of the day, she loved mornings, and making breakfast was something she enjoyed even more then watching the sun come up.

"Mimi, where did you go?" Luna went over to door, she needed to get to Tuff for her job, but Mimi was missing and she was worried, but maybe when she came back Mimi would be too, then she could ask her where she had been.

Luna left her house and locked the door, and made her way to Tuff HQ.

***Meanwhile***

Kitty and Rozzie soon got there and ran into the building.

"What's the problem Dudley!?" Kitty said as they walked up to him.

"Look!" Dudley pointed to a sandwich. "Some villain stole my bacon!"

Rozzie and Kitty both stopped and looked at him, annoyed, Kitty was actually worried someone had attacked Tuff, but this was Dudley we're talking about.

"Did you try your wallet?" Kitty sighed and put her hands on her sides.

"My wallet? Why would I put bacon in my wallet?" Dudley took out his wallet and opened it up, and sure enough he had several strips of bacon in there. "Oh right, I like to keep a snack on hand!"

Dudley took his sandwich and took a bite. "Mmmm! Thanks Kitty!"

Dudley left back to his desk and Kitty sighed. "Really?"

"Well it's not as bad as the time he threw you into a garbage can, by your tail" Rozzie said and put away her serious face. "He was looking behind his shoulder for weeks after you threatened him for that, hahaha"

"Oh ha, ha, sis, still I was hoping for some action, oh well" Kitty looked over at a door marked Lab and smiled. "Hey Rozzie, want to see what's new at Tuff?"

"Sure Kitty, I hope it's something awesome!" Rozzie said as they walked over to the lab and knocked on the door.

"Luna? You in there?" Kitty asked and the door opened.

The lab was busy as a certain blue cat was hard at work and pulled out a plasma cutter working on something.

"Hey Luna, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as she walked up.

Luna smiled as she saw Kitty and Rozzie and turned off the cutter. "Hey you two!"

"What are you working on?" Rozzie asked as she looked around the lab.

"A new Tuff vehicle actually" Luna said with a smile. "Remember how back when Pest attacked us? They had powerful mech suits, so now I'm building us mech suits"

Rozzie grinned at this. "For real? That sounds awesome, I want to try that!"

"Sure Roz, once it's ready, I'll let you be the first to try it!" Luna smiled back at her.

"Sweet!" Rozzie was excited now, she really wanted to try out a new weapon on some villains.

"This will help a lot of people, so it's something I want to work on" Luna said as she put down the tool in her hand. "So can I help you?"

"We're just curious about what your doing" Kitty said and slipped her a note, without Rozzie knowing. "Good luck with your gadgets Luna, how is that laser rifle coming?"

"Laser rifle!?" Rozzie's ears perked up. "Can I see that!?"

"Oh it's done, here" Luna went over to a weapons table and took a rifle off it and showed it to them, it was a long barrel energy ray with a nob that had different settings, the rifle had a silver gauge that looked like liquid and a scope for longer range.

"Wow!" Rozzie took the rifle to get a closer look. "How does it work?!"

"Well the settings can set it to several shots, wave shot, laser shot, bullet shot, even cannon shot!" Luna said with a smile. "You can practice with that if you want Rozzie"

"Fucking sweet!" Rozzie saw a target and aimed at it, she then pulled the trigger and the laser rifle charged and fired a solid energy bullet through the target leaving a hole with a burn mark. "Nice!"

"Hehe, enjoy Roz!" Luna giggled as she watched Kitty's sister play with the weapon.

"Haha, well I think we'll be going now, see you around Luna!" Kitty said as Rozzie fired another shot. "Come on sis, let's go, you can try that gun out in the training room"

"Okay!" Rozzie happily left with the laser rifle and gleefully readied the rifle. "I want to test this baby out!"

Kitty followed her out of Luna's lab and went back to work, Luna looked around and then at the note Kitty gave her, and read it to herself. "After our date, I want to give you something special, see you then"

"Awww, that's sweet" Luna said as she got back to work.

As everyone was busy working, Dudley suddenly got a call. *Ring* *Ring*

"Huh?" Dudley answered his bone phone. "Hello, this is Dudley?"

"Hey you, I actually found your number!" The voice said, sounding familiar. "It's me Tori!"

"Tori? Your using your one phone call to call me?" Dudley asked a little confused and flattered really.

"Nah, my twin sister Kori payed my bail, so I'm a free woman again, my clouder is still mostly in jail, but me and Sheena are out" Tori said over the phone. "Say, you want to come by and we can talk?"

"You want to hang out? With the guy who put you behind bars?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'm not one for grudges, how about it?" Tori smiled over the phone. "Tell the truth, I like your dim-witted side, it's cute"

"Re-really?" Dudley blushed a little. "You actually find that cute? Most people hate that"

"Well, I'm not like most people" Tori laughed a little. "I'll you where I'm staying, see you there!"

She hung up and Dudley gulped, he was already nervous, he had to admit, she was very beautiful, and seemed to be interested in him, so why not see her?

Dudley hung up and smiled, maybe things won't be so hard to see if she likes him or not, Dudley then got back to work.

Then as if waiting for his call to end the villain alert sounded off.

"What!?" Kitty looked up and saw a male robin laughing. "Who is that?"

"Good evening Tuff Agents, my name is John Arrow, and I've come to tell you, that you can't stop my plans, good luck on finding out what I plan" He mocked them with his fancy accent and the TV turned off.

"What are we going to do, he's as evil as Murry!" Dudley jumped in a panic.

"Oh come on Dudley, Murry wasn't tough, you guys just got lazy" Rozzie honestly pointed out.

"True, but this John Arrow might do something far worse then Larry was trying, who is he?" Kitty questioned.

"John? John? Hey wait a minute!" Rozzie snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "John Arrow was a villain back in my days as Swat! He is a master at demolitions, a flying bomber, he likes to attack crowded areas, we can catch him with that"

"You fought him before Rozzie? Then we got this guy, let's move!" Kitty said as she jumped down a pipe and Rozzie and Dudley followed her.

Kitty dropped down in the Tuff mobile's driver seat and Dudley landed in the back seat as Rozzie landed into the front seat. "Let's go!"

Kitty put her foot on the gas and they drove off, Rozzie knew where this robin was going to strike luckily so she was the one to give the directions. "Okay Kitty, knowing this guy, you want to go to the mall"

"Got it, Dudley you got the guns?" Kitty asked as she kept her eye's on the road.

"Huh? I thought you got them?" Dudley looked at her confused.

"What!? Great, how are we going to take him down? He flies we don't!" Kitty said annoyed.

"Don't worry, just give me a good shot at him!" Rozzie said as she pulled out Luna's new rifle. "With this baby, I can hit anything!"

"Whoa! What kind of gun is that?" Dudley said as he looked at Rozzie's new toy. "That's a new weapon!"

"I know, that girl in the labs made it, if it does well, it might be my new favorite!" Rozzie readied the gun with a wide grin.

"I thought you liked AK-47's Rozzie?" Dudley asked still looking at the gun.

"Oh I do, but this baby has a setting for that too, just watch this baby!" Rozzie messed with the settings as they drove.

It was only about ten or so minutes before they could see the mall they were headed too, when out of nowhere an explosion hit the mall and they heard screams coming from there.

"Oh crud, he's attacking already!?" Kitty sped up the car and they soon got there, Rozzie and Dudley jumped out of the Tuff mobile as soon as they stopped and they saw a flying Robin carrying bombs on the roof.

"Hahaha! Your too late agents, the Arrow has already won, you just don't realize it yet!" He mocked them as he took out a bomb and threw it into a window as it blew up. ***Blam!***

"You won't get away with this Arrow!" Kitty growled at him. "Rozzie!?"

"On it!" Rozzie got on one knee and aimed her laser rifle at the robin.

"Not so fast, cats!" Arrow jumped into the air and kicked a bomb down at them. "Time to die!"

"Hey, I'm a dog!" Dudley said as he jumped back into the Tuff mobile and pushed a button, the car shot out a cannon and the cannon shot out a net that caught the bomb, and it exploded in the air. "HA! I pushed the right button this time!"

"Got ya!" Rozzie said with a smile, the smoke from the bomb, made it hard to see the robin, however, thanks to the scope on the laser rifle she could see through it.

She fired the rifle and a charged energy shell fired from the gun, the shell hit Arrow's wing hard, putting a hole through it.

"Gaahhhh!" Arrow fell from the sky and Kitty took out a bird cage from the Tuff mobile, it always came with one just in case, right when she opened the cage Arrow fell into it and she closed it and locked it.

"That's one more villain back in it's cage!" Kitty said gleefully and put the cage in the backseat.

"My wing!" Arrow cried out.

"Ha! Your lucky I aimed for only the wing, trying to do a crime like Murry, your an idiot!" Rozzie laughed at the defeated villain. "Oh hey Kitty?"

"What is it Rozzie?" Kitty asked as she got back into the drivers seat, making Dudley move into the back.

"Why don't you go and get ready for your third date?, me and Dudley have this covered" Rozzie said with a smile.

"You sure? We still have a couple hours of work" Kitty said as Rozzie got into the car and they drove off.

"Yeah, it's just a villain drop off after all" Rozzie reassured her sister.

"Well okay then" Kitty said with a smile as they headed back.

Arrow glared at them. "I will have my vengeance!"

"Dude you lost, and pretty fast too, I mean one shot to the wing, and it was over" Dudley laughed a bit.

"I was caught off guard, but I still have a trick up my wing" Arrow revealed a bomb anklet around his leg.

"Whoa!? Kitty he's not out of bombs, he is a bomb!" Dudley said in a panic.

"What!?" Kitty looked back and saw the beeping anklet. "Rozzie, do something!"

"How about, duck!?" Rozzie ducked down in the car and Arrow's bomb went off.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled as she ducked down as well.

Dudley was the closest as Arrow blew up and the car flew into the air, hitting the ground with a harsh force and Kitty and Rozzie held onto each other as the car flipped and spun out of control.

"AHHHHH!" Kitty and Rozzie screamed in unison as they held each other close.

They crashed off the road and the car set on fire as it came to a stop.

"Ow..." Kitty shook her head as her vision was blurry. "Is...is everyone okay?"

Kitty crawled out of the wreckage weakly and held her head as she couldn't see straight. "Dudley? Rozzie?"

"I'm okay..." *Cough* Rozzie coughed as she was stuck under some wreckage. "A little help?"

Kitty dizzily got up and with her vision blurred she walked over to Rozzie. "Rozzie? I got you...ow.."

Kitty grabbed her hand and helped her out of the wreckage. "You...okay sis?"

Rozzie cough as Kitty helped her up and she held her head from the concussion. "Are we still alive?"

"Yeah...ow, where is Dudley?" Kitty asked as she looked around. "Dudley?"

"Over here..." Dudley called out weakly as he crawled out of the burning car, he was more bloodied then the other two, and his fur was burned.

Kitty was a mess as well, her hair was in a mess and she was bloodied pretty badly, and her tail was bent in a way it shouldn't be.

Rozzie was hurt herself, her fur was burnt and her head was bleeding, each of them had something broken and also internal bleeding, but they were alive and that's what mattered.

"You guys okay?" Kitty rubbed her arm as her vision started to come back. "That was rough"

"Yeah, I'm good, just surprised that little bird had such a strong bomb strapped on himself" Rozzie said as she dusted her burnt fur off. "That's going to take a bit to grow back"

"I'm just glad we're alive" Dudley brushed off his wounds. "We should call Luna and get a ride"

"You have a phone?" Rozzie asked as her headache started to dim down. "Or is that a boner in your pocket?"

Dudley and Kitty looked down at his crotch and his bone phone was still intact and in his pocket, making it look like he had a bulge.

"Oh! Haha" *Cough* "Ow" Dudley laughed as he held his ribs in pain a little.

"Okay, ju-just call Luna for a ride please?" Kitty said with a blush as she turned away.

"Okay Kitty" Dudley took it out and dialed Luna's phone.

*****Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Dudley waited as the phone rang. "Pick up"

Finally the phone picked up and he heard Luna's voice. "Hello?"

"Luna, hey, this is Dudley, the Tuff mobile blew up and we need a pick up" Dudley said as he looked at the burning wreckage.

"What!? I'm on my way!" Luna said in a panic and hung up.

"Okay, she's coming you two" Dudley said as he put away his phone.

"Good, and what happened to Arrow?" Rozzie said and the car blew up from the fire and a flaming cooked bird, in a bird cage flew out and hit the ground hard. "Oh never mind, that's one villain on the KIA list"

"This is a first" Kitty looked at the body. "Never had a villain kill himself before"

They waited and bandaged themselves up as best they could while they waited for Luna, soon after Luna's car showed up and Luna jumped out.

"Guys!? Kitty!?" Luna saw them and tackled Kitty in a hug. "I was so worried!"

"Whoa, ow, ow, Luna!?" Kitty had mixed feelings, she wanted to hug her back, but, that would reveal their secret, plus her wounds hurt a lot. "Please let go"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry" Luna let her go and blushed a little. "Are you guys okay?"

Dudley and Rozzie looked at them and snickered a bit at the two blushing cats. "We're, hehe, fine hehe"

"You sure your boyfriend will like this Kitty? Hahaha!" Dudley laughed holding his side in pain.

Luna and Kitty looked away blushing more and Rozzie cracked a smile.

"Come on, let's go home, I want to get cleaned up" Rozzie said as she got in the back of Luna's car. "Wow, this is nice"

"I agree!" Dudley agreed with her and he got in the back as well.

"Care to drop us off home Luna?" Kitty smiled at her and got into her front seat.

"Of course, I don't mind at all" Luna said as she got into the driver seat and they drove off.

Rozzie was holding onto her laser rifle and cleaning it as Dudley was deep in thought about a certain white cat, Kitty kept her eye's on Luna, waiting for the right time, and Luna was keeping her eye's on the road.

"So did you beat the bad guy?" Luna spoke first.

"Yeah we did! This new laser rifle took him down in one shot!" Rozzie bragged about her new toy. "I can't wait to see this in action again!"

"Yeah, but then the crazy bird blew himself up trying to kill us in a burning car, but we're pretty much fine now" Dudley added.

"It's a good thing you have a car Luna" Kitty added as well.

"Yeah, but it's weird, Mimi wasn't in the system, I have to do everything manually, I'm a little worried, she wasn't even in the house systems this morning" Luna said as she drove.

"Really? Mimi is missing? Strange" Kitty said as they pulled up to Dudley's place.

"Thanks Luna, see you girls around!" Dudley got up and went to his house, as he walked inside Luna pulled out and drove off.

Dudley walked to his room and sat at his computer desk, he wondered if he got any new e. mails, as he opened his inbox he saw a new message, he clicked on it and saw a map that lead to Tori's place and a picture of Tori blowing a kiss to him, with the words. "See you tomorrow?"

Dudley smiled and nodded. "You bet"

Luna was heading to Kitty's place when Kitty spotted a hotel. "Stop!"

"Whoa!?" Luna pulled over and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Rozzie? Do you mind if, uh...you...stay at a hotel tonight?" Kitty looked back at her twin.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Rozzie raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's just...it's just my boyfriend is coming over...for a special night...you know?" Kitty twiddled her thumbs, trying not to hint anything.

"Oh, well I guess I could, see you later Luna" Rozzie got out of the car and smiled. "You two have a good night, oh and Kitty, be ready with your boyfriend at Mom's party tomorrow"

"I will, thanks Rozzie" Kitty waved to her twin as Luna drove off.

Rozzie smiled and walked into the hotel. "I need a room for one night, let's make it a suite"

"Here you go" A male lion gave her keys that for their suite as Rozzie payed. "Enjoy"

"Thanks" Rozzie took the keys left to her room for the night.

It was a pretty nice suite, it had everything she needed and more for her stay, she normally would have liked to stay with Kitty and use the guest room, but she wanted to give her and her so called boy-friend aka Luna some alone time, they deserved it, they third date was going to be their best.

***Meanwhile***

Luna pulled up to Kitty's place and they walked into her apartment door. "Thanks for the pick up Luna"

Kitty took out her keys and unlocked the door, then opened it and walked in. "Come in"

"Thanks Kitty" Luna smiled and walked in. "I would ask if you want to go out, but you like you need to clean up and fix your fur"

"No, it's okay, I'll go ahead and clean up, then we can talk about the date" Kitty walked into her room.

Luna looked around and noticed Kitty's place seemed so...unused, the kitchen had barely everything in it, her front room was dirty, there wasn't a mess, but it was unused. "Kitty sure has been busy, she never spends time at her own home"

Luna thought about it and smiled. "I'll help"

Luna went to Kitty's closet and saw her cleaning supplies, she took Kitty's cleaning tools and got to work.

Kitty was in her room looking at a mirror, she put a black lace lingerie in front of her. "Would she like this?"

"Or this?" Kitty looked at another, a green veiled bikini that was see through. "Oh I'm so nervous"

Kitty looked at the sexy clothes and took the black lace one, the top was a bra that was see through lace from the top and black silk right before the lace touched her nipples, showing off her cleavage, the middle was a veil of see through silk, that went down to her butt, and the bottom was slim black panties.

Kitty looked herself over and smiled, Luna would love this, and Kitty was ready, she was ready for a true lover, she wanted this. "Okay Katswell, time to impress your lover"

Kitty laughed to herself a bit, she was excited, Luna wasn't a boy, and not really a girl, she didn't know what Luna fell under, but she was going to be the only girl on earth to sleep with an alien, so this was exciting for her in more then one way.

"Oh Luna!" Kitty called out and got on her bed, she was going to surprise her and then the fun could begin. "Can you come into my room!?"

Luna heard Kitty as she finished wiping the floors. "Huh? Oh, sure Kitty!"

Luna got up and took off her cleaning gloves and apron, then she walked to Kitty's room.

"What is it Kitty?" Luna opened the door and saw Kitty in her sexy outfit. "Whoa?!"

"Hi Luna, I think it's time me and you got to the final step of...intimacy, just you and me on this bed for the rest of the night" Kitty cooed as she patted the bed inviting her over.

"Wow...you..you look amazing" Luna closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. "Did you dress up for me?"

"Well..yes, this is my first time, so I want it to be special" Kitty blushed and saw Luna smile.

"I love it" Luna took off her jacket and sat down. "This is a first time for me too, but I think we're ready"

Kitty smiled and grabbed Luna's shirt. "That we are!"

"Huh?" Luna was confused at the sudden hands on her and next thing she knew her shirt was off, showing off her bra, which was red with some hearts on it. "Oh you silly"

Kitty looked at her breasts and then at hers. "Your...bigger then I am"

Kitty pouted as she put her hands on her breasts. "Softer too, I'm getting jealous"

"I'm sorry" Luna thought she insulted Kitty somehow, but Kitty only smiled.

"Ah, don't be, I meant that in a playful way silly" Kitty said as she grabbed Luna's skirt and took them off her, showing her, her red panties with the same pattern as her bra. "There, we're both in our underwear now"

Luna blushed, but her urge to be with Kitty was strong so she jumped her and their lips connected. "Mmmmmm!"

"Mmmmmm?" Kitty was surprised at first but kissed her back. "Mmmm!"

Luna deepened the kiss as Kitty wrapped her arms around her back and unstrapped her bra, and took it off her and tossed it to the side.

Kitty felt her curves and then her naked breasts, her fur felt good as well. "Mmmmm!"

Luna broke the kiss and moved down, and she kissed her neck, making Kitty let out a purr.

"Purr, oh Luna..." Kitty moaned with her purr and reached down, and then slipped off her panties.

Both were new to sex, and both not really knowing how the others body worked, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Luna flipped them over so Kitty was on top and Luna started to remove Kitty's sexy clothes, but still kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm, that feels good" Kitty said as Luna took off her top and tossed it to the side.

Luna felt her breasts now exposed, Kitty was only a bit smaller then her, but breast size was the last thing on her mind, she wanted to make love to Kitty, and this was her chance.

Kitty moved down and grinned. "Let's see if you like this?"

Kitty looked at Luna's blue pussy and touched it gently. "Wow, so that's what alien pussy feels like?"

Luna blushed as her touch felt good. "Oh! Mmmmm!"

"Hehe, I only just touched it" Kitty laughed a little and rubbed her clit gently.

"Purr!" Luna purred as the feeling over took her body. "That feels good"

Kitty's fingers rubbed her pussy more and Luna moaned with her touch. "That's good to hear!"

Kitty's fingers then went into her blue pussy and thrusts in and out of her, making Luna scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh Kitty!" Luna felt so good she felt her mind go white, the only thing that mattered right now was the pleasure, she wanted to mate, and the more pleasure she felt the more she wanted Kitty to feel good too.

Kitty enjoyed the feel of Luna's pussy it was different from her own, but not bit much, she could tell that Luna's race was close to earthlings, so mating with them wasn't that hard, she then picked up the pace and thrust her fingers faster into Luna.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Luna felt so amazing, she never wanted this pleasure to end. "I love this!"

Kitty smiled and pulled her fingers out, she wanted this night to last after all. "That's good, but no cumming for you yet!"

Luna felt a bit disappointed at the sudden stop. "Awww, but Kitty!"

Luna purred and grabbed her, and rolled them around so now she was on top again. "My turn!"

Luna moved down and kissed Kitty's pussy. "Mwah!"

"Hehe, oohhh!" Kitty moaned from the kiss to her lower lips.

"Mmmmm!" Luna then started to lick her pussy, getting her wet like Luna was now.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm!" Kitty moaned louder, she loved Luna's tongue when they kissed, but having her kiss her pussy, felt like heaven.

Mmmmmmmm!" Luna used two fingers and opened her pussy and tongued her deeper, sending chills down Kitty, it felt amazing for them both.

"Mmmmmmm! Aahhhhhh!" Kitty moaned again and was really wet now. "Luna, I can't stand it!"

Luna smiled at this and stopped licking her. "Hehe, now my sweet, let's get to the real fun!"

"Purrrr, I'm ready!" Kitty spread her legs for her lover. "I want you to take my virginity!"

"Oh I plan to" Luna said as something wiggled out of her pussy. "Will this work?"

Kitty looked down at her pussy and saw a tentacle, a rather large Tentacle coming from her pussy. "Whoa!? Is that your male part?"

"Yes it is, I told you wasn't a girl in the normal earth sense" Luna's tentacle was snake like, the shaft was long and mostly could fit into her entire pussy plus her womb, and the head was thicker then the rest, almost like a real cock.

"You have tentacles living inside you? That's amazing!" Kitty said in awe, she was getting even more wet now, she wanted to feel that tentacle inside her. "Use it!"

"Hehe, okay Kitty!" Luna got in between her legs and her tentacle poked and prod her pussy. "Ready?"

"Um...yeah, okay" Kitty was hot and really wanted it, but she was still nervous about losing her virginity. "Okay I'm ready.."

"Alright Kitty, I'll be gentle..." Luna started to slowly push her tentacle inside her.

"Mmm, oohhh..." Kitty didn't feel any pain, it was actually really good, she liked the tentacle inside her. "It's so thick..."

Luna leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll be as gentle as I can"

Kitty nodded and bite her lip gently getting ready.

Luna's tentacle then gently touched Kitty's virgin wall and pushed against it, she didn't want to hurt Kitty, but she knew it was only going to hurt for a little bit, her tentacle thrust forward breaking Kitty's virginity.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed in pain, it was more painful then she was ready for, her pussy bled over Luna's tentacle as tears went down her eye's.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked concerned. "I'm sorry..."

"Ahhhhh, it only hurts for a bit...ahhhh, it's okay..." Kitty said as she winced in pain.

"We should wait until your feeling better..." Luna was about to pull out when Kitty's legs wrapped around her waist. "Kitty?"

"Don't pull out..." Kitty wiped away her tears. "Keep going..."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Luna looked at her worried.

"Please do, I want you too" Kitty said with a smile.

"Well...alright" Luna said as she thrusts her hips, moving the tentacle in and out of Kitty's pussy. "Mmmmm!"

"Oohhhh! Ahhhh!" Kitty moaned with pleasure as the pain faded. "It feels good!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Luna thrusts her tentacle deeper and faster into her pussy now. "Your so tight!"

"Oh Luna, your tentacle is so big!" Kitty screamed in pleasure, as her tongue stuck out in ecstasy, she never felt this good in her life, the tentacle was better then any cock she dreamed of, it was so big and yet it fit her pussy like a glove. "Ahhhhhhhh! More!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh Kitty! Yes!" Luna thrusts her tentacle faster and harder as her tentacle kissed Kitty's womb. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! So good!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I feel it kissing my womb!" Kitty reached up and grabbed Luna's breasts and massaged them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your tentacle is so amazing!"

"Thank you Kitty! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Your pussy is amazing too!" Luna said as she thrusts her large tentacle so deep that she broke through into her womb and kept thrusting, the pressure in her waist was building up a lot now. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Kitty screamed as she reached orgasm and sprayed her juices all over her lover's tentacle. "HAAAAAAAA!"

"Your cumming so much! it feels so good on my tentacle!" Luna thrusts more as she felt herself about to reach orgasm, she couldn't hold it back much longer. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty felt even more pleasure since she just came, and she felt Luna's tentacle grow inside her, she didn't know if her alien seed could fertilize a earth cat like herself, she she wasn't sure if it was okay or not to come inside her or not, but her mind was full if pleasure and lust so it really didn't matter. "MORE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Luna couldn't hold back any more and her tentacle shot it's hot alien gooey seed into her womb, she had a lot built up in her so her alien seed filled Kitty's womb a good amount. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Kitty's eye's rolled up as she couldn't handle the pleasure of her cum flowing inside her, making her cum a second time. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luna couldn't pull out of Kitty with her legs wrapped around her waist, but she didn't want to anyway. "I love you..."

Luna kissed Kitty's lips and Kitty kissed her back. " I love you too Luna..."

Their saliva combined as they broke the kiss, connecting each other with the watery mixture of their spit.

Luna then grabbed her hips and spun them around so Kitty was on top, their pussy's and saliva still connected.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kitty started to move her hips up and down on the tentacle bring back the pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm! Oh that feels good!" Luna moaned as her lover moved her hips just right, then Kitty did something unexpected.

Kitty kissed Luna as she rode her tentacle in a piston motion and opened her mouth with her tongue, she then drooled her saliva into Luna's mouth. "Mmmmmm!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Luna felt a bit awkward with Kitty feeding her, her saliva, but the amazing pleasure from Kitty riding her tentacle, canceled any and all awkward things, her mind was filled with white as the pleasure took her mind.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty kept moving her hips increasing the pleasure for them both as she stuck her tongue in Luna's mouth and made her alien lover quiver with excitement.

Luna moaned in her mouth and grabbed her hips as she felt the pressure start to build in her waist again. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty moved her hips faster as she deepened the kiss and exchanged their saliva.

Luna thrusts her hips against Kitty's as Kitty moved harder now. "MMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moved her hips faster as she felt the tentacle push and stretch her womb. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Luna couldn't take anymore as she released her second orgasm into Kitty's womb. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty felt Luna's alien seed shoot into her womb coating her inner walls with the gooey cum and broke the kiss as the orgasm sent her over the edge, making her cum all over Luna's tentacle. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Luna breathed in fresh air as she finished her orgasm filling Kitty's womb up even more. "Oh wow..."

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kitty finished her orgasm and laid on top of her lover and wrapped her arms around her. "That was incredible..."

Luna stroked Kitty's hair and smiled. "It sure was...I love you Kitty sweetie"

"I love you too" Kitty yawned, all that excitement got her tired. "Sweetie huh? Hehe, I like it"

Kitty closed her eye's and fell asleep in her lover's arms and Luna kissed her forehead, she knew that tomorrow was a big day for them both.

Luna put the covers over them not realizing her tentacle was still inside Kitty, she closed her eye's and held her lover close as she fell asleep.

**YAY! Finally got this done, It's been crazy, and now finally the sex is here! As a quick reminder, Luna is the OC of Lunerpet, and I asked for use of her tentacles, Rozzie belongs to Homeydaclown, Mimi will show up soon and the plot will finally go underway now that the third date is over, tomorrow is the big day for the girls, how will Kitty's family react? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
